9 Lives Worth of Lies (1st book in the Power of Four series)
by Sunflowersun7
Summary: Mistpaw was always the cat getting picked on in Shadowclan. But when she has a dream one night from Starclan, saying she has to find her long lost littermates, she and her best friend, Stonepaw begin their quest. With every littermate she finds, darkness grows over the clans. Untold secrets are out, surprises come from every corner, and a lie that can destroy the clans forever.


_**Chapter 1**_

"And finally, work on that form, you can't be a warrior without a good form!"

"Of course. Bye Icefang."

Mistpaw went to the apprentice's den to meet Stonepaw.

"How was training?" meowed Stonepaw.

"The usual," answers Mistpaw. Mistpaw has never been good at training for fights, she wants to be a medicine cat one day instead of a warrior, but she hasn't had the guts to ask to be a medicine cat. Besides, one of the apprentices already asked.

"And how was training for you, Stonepaw?" Mistpaw has always been jealous of Stonepaw's training because he had Flamefur as a mentor.

"Today was actually really weird."

"What happened?"

"Well, Flamefur taught me how to be quick on your feet when you are approaching a target, and then a kittypet went right up to Flamefur and scratched her and so I fought it to protect Flamefur."

Mistpaw could tell that was true because he had a scratch in his left shoulder almost covered by his dark gray fur.

"Did you guys bring fresh kill back?" growled Flowerpaw.

"I forgot," squeaked Mistpaw.

"Me too," meowed Stonepaw.

"Well you don't get any fresh kill from us," hissed Flowerpaw.

Flowerpaw has never been the nicest apprentice. She always brags that she is the oldest and prettiest with her bright yellow fur, and everyone thinks she is right.

The next apprentice who walked in was Ashpaw. Ashpaw has always been really shy around other toms and she-cats, expectually the other apprentices, but she hides in the shadows with her dark brown tabby fur, she is basically camouflage.

"Hi Ashpaw!" Stonepaw purred.

Ashpaw looked down, embarrassed. "Hi," she whispers.

For Mistpaw, it was tough to hide with her fur. Her fur was white with gray spots all over. She tried to hide from Icefang once because she didn't want to go to the thunderclan territory.

The next apprentice who came in was Hailpaw. Hailpaw is kind of like Flowerpaw, but a boy version. He has pale white fur that can make snow look gray. Hailpaw picks on Stonepaw that he is short and puny and that he doesn't deserve Mistpaw as a friend.

" Hey Mistpaw," he says, "You can have a bite of my mouse."

"Oh," meowed Mistpaw, "No thanks, I was going to go hunting with Stonepaw tonight."

"Really?" Hailpaw hissed, " With that kittypet?"

"He is not a kittypet!" Mistpaw growled, "He has warrior blood."

"Whatever," he said, "He is still a puny little warrior."

Mistpaw growled, annoyed.

"Don't get angry Mistpaw, you know he will keep doing that," whispered Ashpaw.

"I know."

"You guys can share my mouse if you like."

"Thanks Ashpaw," purred Stonepaw.

"Yeah, thanks," meowed Mistpaw.

"So, how was your training?" purred Stonepaw.

Ashpaw looked down shyly, "It was ok."

Stonepaw was about to tell his story when Thornpaw came in.

Thornpaw is Hailpaw's brother, so they pretty much act like the same thing.

"Hey kittypets," he said.

"Hey loser," hissed Stonepaw.

Thornpaw laughed. "You kittypets are too much," he laughed again.

Stonepaw growled.

"See you mouse-brains in the morning," teased Thornpaw.

"Don't listen to him, Stonepaw," meowed Mistpaw, "He's just useless. Now go to sleep."

Mistpaw never liked to be in the Shadowclan territory, she wanted to be in Thunderclan territory. Icefang told Mistpaw that her mother died in order to protect Thunderclan from being destroyed by Shadowclan. That was when someone "rescued" her and went to and brought her to Shadowclan. Icefang also told her that she had siblings that were old enough to escape to a new place and got seperated by Riverclan.

"Night Mistpaw," Stonepaw purred, " Night Ashpaw."

"Goodnight Mistpaw," Ashpaw whispered, "Goodnight Stonepaw."

Both of the apprentices went to sleep, leaving Mistpaw to go to sleep.

Finally after a while, Mistpaw got tired.

"Goodnight apprentices," she meowed.

Like that, Mistpaw went to sleep.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Bright light was shown in young Mistkit's eyes.

"Congratulations Skyfrost and Smoketooth, you have four healthy, beautiful kits" someone said.

"Thank you so much, Spottedleaf, you are a great medicine cat," meowed Smoketooth

"So, what are you going to name them?" asked Spottedleaf.

Skyfrost and Smoketooth thought about it for a while,then Smoketooth thought, "How about you name the girls, and I name the boys."

"That sounds great!" purred Skyfrost.

"I'm going to name our oldest Dawnkit because of her beautiful red and brown fur."

Dawnkit did indeed have beautiful red and brown fur, even as a kit.

Now it was Smoketooth's turn to pick the boy, " And I am going to name our second oldest Rainkit because he looks like my version of rain."

Rainkit had light gray fur that looked white in the sun.

"Next, my second youngest will be Owlkit because he has beautiful white fur with hints of gray and gold fur near his eyes,"purred Smoketooth.

What Smoketooth's description of him was what he looked like.

"Finally, " Skyfrost meowed, " Our youngest kit," she lifted up Mistkit, "Will be," she thought about it, " Will be Mistkit because she looks like me and my mother Mistypetal."

"Beautiful names Skyfrost and Smoketooth," said Yellowfang, "Even though you are now a queen," she looked at Skyfrost, "You will still need to keep an eye on your kits because you are a queen, it is really easy to lose a kit, especially when we got all these kits and queens."

"I will just find the time to care for my little ones, after all, I am now a mother," Skyfrost meowed, "I'm sure l will take good care of them."

The vision dissolved into a ripple and turned into another vision.

Darkness rolled into the vision as if the happiness was sucked out of something that could destroy such a thing.

"Shadowclan is attacking!" someone screamed.

"Frostfur's kits are gone!" Someone else screamed.

"I'll fight them off as long as I can, get the kits," that voice young Mistkit recognized. It was her father Smoketooth.

Mistkit heard running steps that lead eventually right in front of her.

"Thank Starclan you guys are here," Skyfrost purred.

Suddenly, a Shadowclan warrior ran into the nursery, looking at Skyfrost's kits.

"Give me your kits and I will not harm you, but if you refuse, I kill you."

"I would do anything to save my kits from mouse-brains like you Shadowclan warriors," she spat.

The Shadowclan warrior growled, then, out of nowhere, he attacked Skyfrost.

"Are you going to fight back queen, or not," the warrior growled.

Skyfrost jumped up and bit into the warrior's shoulder. A loud yowl came from the warrior. Mistkit started to cry.

Skyfrost stopped and went over to Mistkit to comfort her. Just then, the warrior sneaked up to Skyfrost and attacked, but something stood in her way.

There was Smoketooth, lying on the ground, covered in blood.

"SMOKETOOTH!" screamed Skyfrost. She ran over to see him, his last moments.

"Skyfrost," he said, "Do it for me."

Skyfrost's eyes were filled with pain and anger, staring at her dead companion. She looked at her kits, terrified. She growled at the Shadowclan warrior.

She flew in the air and landed on the Shadowclan warrior, biting his shoulder making him yowl even more.

Then another Shadowclan warrior ran into the room taking Skyfrost's kits.

"You mouse-brain frauds, GIVE ME BACK MY KITS!" growled Skyfrost.

Skyfrost jumped on the she-cat warrior, letting go of three kits. The three kits ran to Skyfrost for comfort, but not all of them escaped.

"MISTKIT!"

"Come and get her queen," hissed the she-cat warrior.

Skyfrost couldn't keep up with the warrior, she eventually slowed to a halt, just then, an apprentice from Shadowclan bit his teeth into Skyfrost's fur, leaving her not breathing, not moving, not alive.

The three escaped kits ran into the forest, going in three separate directions. While Mistkit was carried away by the Shadowclan warrior, leaving love and hope to be killed by horror.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Mistpaw woke up terrified by what could be the truth about why she ended up in Shadowclan.

"Stonepaw, wake up,wake up!" Mistpaw whispered not trying to wake up any of the other apprentices.

"What, why are you waking me up, it's the middle of the night, go back to sleep, Mistpaw."

"No Stonepaw, I can't go back to sleep, I gotta tell you something, I think it was Starclan telling me something, I think it was a vision of how I ended up in Shadowclan, just let me tell you what it was about."

So Mistpaw told Stonepaw everything that she has uncovered in the dream she had.

"It's just a dream Mistpaw, it was probably something that you wanted to happen, now go back to sleep."

"Hey," rasped Thornpaw, "You woke me up, now go back to sleep or I will come over there and put you to sleep myself."

Stonepaw growled something under his breath, probably an insult.

"Why don't we sneak out tonight and get out of this clan when it is ran by every tom and she-cat who basically lost it," Stonepaw hissed.

"We can't sneak out tonight, there will be night patrols in every direction we take, how about we sneak out when it is our training session, Icefang is teaching me how to hunt and he said if I do well, I can hunt on my own. What is Flamefur doing with you tomorrow?"

"She is teaching me to hide when we sneak up to a clan and attack," Stonepaw explained.

"That is purrfect, when she is not looking, you run away and meet me at the thunderpath," Mistpaw explained.

"The Thunderpath, are you insane!"

"And are you insane that you woke me up from my beauty sleep, be quiet and go to sleep!" hissed Flowerpaw.

"Fine," whispered Stonepaw, "We'll meet at Thunderpath, but if we die, I will kill you."

"Deal," whisper Mistpaw.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stonepaw asked, "It seems like a lot of trouble to go through for just a weird dream."

"It wasn't a dream Stonepaw," Mistpaw growled, "I know what I saw."

"If you know what you saw, why would we even be going on this journey."

"Because we gotta find out if everything that happened in my dream was true or not."

Stonepaw made a really weird face, "Fine, we'll go, but if that dream was just a dream, then we'll go back to Shadowclan and tell them it was your idea and not mine, got it?"

Mistpaw thought about it, "Ok, let's do it."

"Can you guys be a little bit quieter, please," whispered Ashpaw.

"Sorry Ashpaw," Mistpaw meowed.

Mistpaw and Stonepaw looked at each other, not a word was spoken.

"See you in the morning, Mistpaw," whispered Stonepaw.

"Goodnight, sleepyhead."

Mistpaw was awake for a while planning her plan for what to do. She looked at the other apprentices. She looked at Ashpaw first, feeling guilty for herself. Then looked at Hailpaw, feeling rage burn up in her. Then at Thornpaw, looking at him felt like something she never experienced with him, loneliness. And finally at Flowerpaw, feeling jealous and anger rising up in her.

All of this thinking made her sleepy.

Mistpaw fell asleep, not making any noise.

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Mistpaw awoke as the sun burned her eyes, causing her to cover her eyes from the sun.

"Morning dream whisperer," teased Stonepaw.

"Stop it sleepyhead," Mistpaw tried not to smile, but couldn't help it. Stonepaw knew she was smiling.

"Listen Mistpaw, if we're going to pull this off, you need to try your best at your lesson, got it?"

"Got it, and you too."

"Yeah, I know," now Stonepaw was the one who couldn't stop smiling.

"Mistpaw!" shouted Icefang.

"Coming! Gotta go!"

"See you at thunderpath dream whisperer."

Mistpaw could see Flamefur waiting for Stonepaw up ahead.

"Ready for hunting Mistpaw?" questioned Icefang.

"You betcha."

"My Starclan, you have never been this energetic before, you look ill. Do you want to go to Ivywing for help. You might be coming down with a cold."

"I'm fine Icefang, I," Mistpaw thought about her next line, "I just had a good night sleep, that's all."

"Oh," meowed Icefang, " Well good for you then. Off we go."

When Mistpaw and Icefang got to the lesson, they got started right away with the training.

"Today, we will learn how to hunt for fresh kill," continued Icefang, "If you do wonderful today, I will let you hunt on your own, got it?"

"Absolutely!" answered Mistpaw.

"The first thing you need to do in order to get fresh kill is to use your nose to track down the fresh kill."

Mistpaw nodded.

"The second thing you need to do is be quick and quiet on your feet, so the mouse or any other type of fresh kill doesn't feel your feet from the ground or from anywhere else."

Again, Mistpaw nodded.

"The third thing you need to do is to pinpoint the fresh kill and be quick enough so that the fresh kill doesn't escape before you kill it. Remember this," Icefang looked at Mistpaw right in the eye, "Do not, and I mean do not let the fresh kill escape because you only got one chance or that fresh kill is gone."

Mistpaw nodded.

"Okay," continued Icefang, "Let's work on your quick and quiet feet."

Focusing on getting to thunderpath, Mistpaw tried her hardest to be as quiet and quick as possible as if her life depended on it.

"Great job Mistpaw, now let's try how to kill the prey. Pretend that this stick is the prey and that you are the warrior, ok. Go!"

Mistpaw did her best to try to attack it was good enough for Icefang.

"Ok Mistpaw," meowed Icefang, "I think you did enough to practice, now try to get real fresh kill."

Mistpaw first scented if there was fresh kill near the area, and sure enough, she picked up a mouse scent.

She followed the scent as quickly and as quietly as she can. The scent grew and grew as she got closer. When the scent got strong enough, she found a mouse behind a bush. She knew this was the only way to ever make it to thunderpath, so she gave it her all.

Before the mouse could escape, Mistpaw leaped on it and killed it with one slash of her claw.

She came back to Icefang with the mouse in her mouth. To her, he was very impressed.

"Great job, Mistpaw," he spoke to her proudly, "I think you can go on your own now. Come back to the clan at sunset, got it?"

"Got it!" Mistpaw never felt so relieved about doing training at all in her life.

"See you at sunset," he said.

Mistpaw nodded. She waited until he was out of sight until she took off to thunderpath. Running at full speed until her legs were cramped and exhausted.

When she got to thunderpath, she saw Stonepaw looking for her at the top of thunderpath.

"There you are Mistpaw, I was getting worried you were going to sent me here to die."

"Why would I do that to you?"

Stonepaw felt a little embarrassed that he'd say that in front of her, "Uh, I just thought that you were just pretending to be my friend, that's all."

"No no no Stonepaw, if I was just pretending to be your friend, I wouldn't be friends with you at all, you know that you're the only living cat who I can talk to."

"I suppose so," flustered Stonepaw.

Mistpaw smiled at him, leaving him blushing right in front of her.

"Stop it sleepyhead, now let's focus on getting to the other side."

Stonepaw felt a little disappointed, "Oh ok," he stammered.

Flying objects flew past both apprentices, making them more nervous by the minute.

"You know what," Stonepaw realized, "This plan was always crazy, let's just go back."

Then someone yelled, "Mouse Brains! What are you thinking!"

By the mention of that person made Mistpaw sent chills up her spine.

"Get lost loser," growled Stonepaw.

"Flamefur is looking for you," Thornpaw hissed, "And Mistpaw is suppose to be hunting for the clan."

"I am hunting."

"For what?"

"You."

Mistpaw jumped on Thornpaw and clawed him. Thornpaw tried to fight back, but Mistpaw got him pinned down to the ground.

"It's a good thing that my mousebrain brother isn't fighting you. He'd let you kill him, but I'm not like him."

Thornpaw didn't play nice anymore, he slashed Mistpaw on her face and then on the stomach leaving it to bleed with nothing to cover it with his paw just as she started to relax.

Thornpaw ran away saying,"I am getting warriors that know how to talk some sense into you!"

Mistpaw didn't know how to react to that response. She just felt lightheaded and dizzy. She collapsed to the ground, closed her eyes and lost all memory of why she got into this mess. She only heard voices of what was going on in the background.

"MISTPAW!" shouted Stonepaw.

Suddenly, footsteps started to move fast, getting louder and louder.

Stonepaw picked up Mistpaw and carried her to the other side of thunderpath. He knew that if he got caught, he would really have it. He avoided all of the fast moving objects that were zooming past him. Finally, he got to the other side, not knowing what to do.

"And you said he was right here, with Mistpaw?" Stonepaw recognizes that voice from anywhere, it was Flamefur.

"He was right here, can't you smell them?" Thornpaw growled.

The warriors smelled the air, to scent if Thornpaw was right or not.

"Don't smell any Shadowclan cats, but, just in case, we should tell Silverstar" that voice was from Blackcloud, the mentor for Ashpaw.

After they left, Stonepaw tried to find some spiderwebs to cover up Mistpaw's scar that now was bleeding everywhere. He saw Raggedfur , Flamefur's mate, but isn't he suppose to be on a hunting patrol? Mistpaw kept her eyes sealed while they were busy blabbering their faces off. Her face was covered in blood.

Stonepaw found some cobwebs and put them on Mistpaw's wound. He waited for a little bit before he decided that she was gone.

"Oh Mistpaw, wake up," he started to cry tears started forming in his eyes. He knew it was hopeless, he started to thunderpath where Stonepaw heard a grunt from Mistpaw.

"Mistpaw?"

Her eyes opened, wide.

"MISTPAW!" Stonepaw couldn't have been more happier to see her alive and well.

"W-what happened?"

"You got attacked by Thornpaw, that mousebrain," Stonepaw stopped to look at her, happy and confused. "How are you alive?"

Her green eyes made a confused look, saying she didn't know how. "I-I don't know."

They looked at each other, thinking the same question, why didn't Mistpaw die?

Soon, the sky started to get dark leaving the moon as the only source of light to guide the way.

"We should stop here for the night," purred Stonepaw.

"Good thinking."

When they got settled in, Mistpaw went over to Stonepaw, she looked at her friend like nothing she had done before.

"Thanks for saving our butts back there," she purred.

"You heard all that?"

"Yep."

Mistpaw went closer to Stonepaw, then they touched noses, feeling joy.

"Goodnight Stonepaw."

"Goodnight Mistpaw."

Mistpaw went to sleep, but Stonepaw stood up, wide awake.

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Bright light reflected off something that looked like it wasn't good.

"What could I do for you, Skyfrost, are one of your kits sick?"

"Please, Bluestar, I had a vision," Skyfrost explained, "In my vision, Mistkit was to defeat a warrior of gray and black, then she will make her journey to the moonstone and be named Mistystar."

Bluestar was lost in words, not knowing what to say. "Are you sure your vision was correct?"

"I'm sure of it Bluestar, what should we do?"

"We should take her to the moonstone, the moonstone will know what to do with her."

"First, let me tell Smoketooth what we are going to do."

"Fair enough, now go on, I will prepare our journey."

"Yes Bluestar," Skyfrost meowed, "Thank you."

The memory rippled, then a bright light blurred the memory and turned into the face of her father Smoketooth.

"I need to take Mistkit to the moonstone," Skyfrost insisted.

"Well what am I supposed to do with the kits, I can't take care of all of them."

"You don't, Spottedleaf can also take care of them, too."

"You know Spottedleaf is busy, besides, the other kits need as much attention to their mother as Mistkit," Smoketooth pointed out.

Skyfrost thought about it for a minute, then said, "Fine, we'll take the kits, and I also want you to come along, too."

"Ok."

They walked off into the sunset with two kits, Rainkit and Owlkit on Smoketooth, and Dawnkit and Mistkit on Skyfrost. They were off and on their way to the moonstone.

The memory rippled, and replaced by a hole of darkness.

"I can't see!" Smoketooth answered.

"Don't worry," Bluestar replied, "We're almost there."

When they got close to the bottom, a bright light blinded Skyfrost and Smoketooth, but young Mistkit just stared at it, in awe.

"Welcome to the moonstone," Bluestar continued, "It will be at it's brightest tonight at the cresent moon."

"So we have to wait?" Smoketooth questioned.

"We will have to wait, Smoketooth, will you guard the entrance?"

"Of course, Bluestar."

"Excellent!"

Dawnkit found her opportunity to run toward the moonstone.

"Dawnkit," Skyfrost called, but Dawnkit didn't hear her.

The, OwlKit ran toward her, then Rainkit, and then Mistkit walked, not running.

"I want to touch it," protested Dawnkit.

"No, Dawnkit," Bluestar tried to stop her, but it was too late. With one tiny paw of Dawnkit, she touched it with the palm of her claw.

Bright light blinded all but the kits. The moonstone's magnetic magnetized the other kits each touching it from oldest to youngest. When Mistkit touched it, the brightest light anyone has seen filled the dark hole with light. The four kits were lifted up in the air, one by one, slowly falling to the ground from again, oldest to youngest. Finally, when Mistkit touched all four of her paws, everything went dark, even the moonstone.

"Sick," Owlkit protested.

"You shouldn't have done that Dawnkit," Rainkit complained.

"But it looked so pretty," she explained.

"I can't see again," Mistkit chimed in.

"DAWNKIT!" Skyfrost shouted.

Dawnkit looked at her mother, nervous. "Yeah?"

"Why in the name of Starclan DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"It just looked so pretty."

"You shouldn't have done that, let alone leaving and running without permission."

"Told ya," Rainkit congratulated him.

"NO! ALL OF YOU JUST STOP!" Skyfrost yelled, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

All of the kits looked down, ashamed.

"Let's go back to the clan."

"Wait," Bluestar meowed, "Dawnkit may have found the secret to the moonstone."

Skyfrost stopped, turned to Bluestar, "What?"

"Long ago, when this moonstone was discovered, someone else found the secret, a kit named Pebble heart," she continued, "He was the son of their leader, the leader from one of the group of cats that came down here from the mountains," Skyfrost seemed scared, Bluestar continued, " Pebble Heart was sent here against his will because of the group, terrified, He had dreams about it before. He ran to the moonstone not knowing what to do. he ran down the dark hole and ran until he reached the moonstone. Not knowing what to do, he put his paw on the moonstone and with a single flash, he was granted the gift of nine lives."

Owlkit's eyes widened, "So we have nine lives now?"

Bluestar looked at him, and nodded her head.

"Cool, I can be indestructible," Dawnkit purred.

"It's like we can live forever," Mistkit said happily.

"Not forever Mistkit," Rainkit explained.

"I know we can't live forever, Genius," Mistkit blew a raspberry at him.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourself," Skyfrost hissed.

"But we're not," Owlkit said amusingly.

"Don't say that young warrior."

Mistkit yawned, exhausted by all of the kaios.

"We should get back to the clan, it's getting late," Bluestar pointed out.

Mistkit went to sleep, not hearing the rest.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Mistpaw woke up, not terrified this time.

She closed her eyes again, and then opened them.

She looked at Stonepaw, still wide awake, not sleepy at all.

"What's wrong sleepyhead?" Mistpaw questioned and teased.

Stonepaw looked at her, surprised to see her awake. "Oh," he stammered, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Mistpaw knew something was wrong, "OK, what happened?"

Stonepaw hesitated, "Uh, well, I've been thinking a lot about what happened, to you and all, with Thornpaw," he continued, "How in the name of Starclan did you survive, he literally spilled out your organs and all, it gave me nightmares."

Mistpaw smiled, "On that relative note, I think I found out why in the name of Starclan I survived." So Mistpaw told everything to Stonepaw what probably or probably not was the truth.

Stonepaw seemed confused and stunned, "Wait, what?" he stopped himself, "Sorry, it is just so hard to process this and what we are after. So, let me get this straight, the whole reason you survived this disaster was because you have nine lives, wait, sorry, eight lives, all because of your sister."

"Exactly."

Stonepaw made an expressionless face, "Fine, let's go."

Mistpaw knew she was doing the right thing. They took off.

Years of searching gone, down the hole, gone. Dawnwing felt like giving up. She held her paws to her head, trying to think. This was her fault, this is why they got seperated, all because of her.

"How did I get into this mess?"

"Yeah, how did you suddenly wonder into this mess? Ruining our lives for the better, huh, Dawnwing," someone shouted.

"Be quiet Redfur!" growled Dawnwing.

"You don't want her to hurt you," someone else said, "Like last time.

"Be quiet Rocktail," hissed Redfur.

Dawnwing sighed, "Listen, I do not want to be bothered at the moment, so just be quiet."

"Don't make us call our army again, you almost died last time," Rocktail pointed out.

"Bring it on mousebrains."

Dawnwing didn't sleep that night for two reasons. Number one, she was expecting Redfur and Rocktails army to come any minute to fight them. Number two, she thought about what she was planning to do about finding her littermates. She only wanted them, that was all she wanted.

Suddenly, Blackberry, one of Redfur's warriors, stood a tail away from her.

"Hello, Dawnwing."

"Hello, mousebrain."

Blackberry growled, so did Dawnwing. The two warriors stared at each other, not a word was spoken. Dawnwing charged at him, full of fury. Blackberry roared a battle cry. More warriors started to invade Dawnwing's home. Dawnwing had no other choice.

Wind filled the home, knocking every warrior to the ground. Wings burst out of Dawnwing down her back. All the warriors glanced at her wings in awe, even Blackberry, but Redfur didn't see it that way.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MOUSEBRAINS, KILL HER!"

Warriors started charging at Dawnwing, but some stayed put. She slashed warriors from left to right, making them cry in pain. The warriors started to retreat back to the ground. Finally, when all the warriors went back, Dawnwing flapped her wings in amazement, not knowing what to do. She went back to her mossy nest, thinking of what her siblings will think of her if they see her like this.

Rainclaw never felt so empty. Rain poured in every direction, making the streets flood.

"Rainclaw, are you okay?" someone asked.

"What," Rainclaw replied, "Oh, yeah, uh, I'm good."

Diamondflower wasn't falling for it, "Okay, what happened?"

"Nothing to concern you, just worry about the kitting or something, they could be coming soon."

"I don't need to worry about it, they're not coming for many moons."

Rainclaw and Diamondflower were mates and would be expecting their first litter.

"It's just," Rainclaw began, "I'm having flashbacks to when I was a kit, with my siblings."

Diamondflower didn't know what to say for a moment, "I bet your siblings are just as great as you are."

"Yeah right," he continued, "They probably think I am the know it all and wish I was never born."

"In the name of Starclan, do not say that. If that is true, I'd kill myself."

Rainclaw shuddered at the thought of that. Diamondflower was like him, she was forbidden to come back to her clan because she destroyed something very valuable to her clan. She was only a kit when it happened.

"If your siblings did decide to show up, I would love them no matter how hatred they are," Diamondflower nuzzled Rainclaw trying to make him feel better, and it worked.

"Maybe you're right, I was probably making a big deal about it."

"Now get up you big furball, we better get some sleep."

Rainclaw watched Diamondflower walk slowly to a pile of moss. She lied down with her swollen belly hanging out.

Rainclaw made a shy smile at the thought that he was going to become a father, filling him with nothing but happiness.

The rain slowed down until nothing but the moon was showing as bright as can be.

Rainclaw walked over to Diamondflower who was already asleep. He slowly lied down next to her, feeling her soft, white fur.

After the moon was just going to set, Rainclaw fell asleep.

"Owlface! Wake up!" someone whispered loudly.

"What?"

"The twolegs are going to wake up soon, come one, get up!"

"Calm down, Cherrycreek."

"Yeah, you always worry too much," complains Mudwind.

"I'm sorry," whimpers Cherrycreek, "I just get so worried and paraniod."

"Don't be sorry Cherrycreek," Jaychest responds, "We love you just the way you are."

Owlface couldn't help but gag at the look of how they stare at each other like that. Jaychest and Cherrycreek have loved each other since they first met. The tall black and white tom stared at the creamed colored she-cat.

"Okay, lovebirds," Mudwind interrupted, "Like you said Cherrycreek, we need to go."

They looked at Owlface and Mudwind, embarrassed.

The four cats spent many moons surviving on twoleg homes. After the twolegs go to sleep, they sneak in and eat and sleep until the twolegs wake up. It was a miracle that they met.

Cherrycreek met Owlface after she escaped her father, the leader of Riverclan. She explained that her father was forcing her to have kits with the deputy of Riverclan, Oakfoot. Oakfoot saved her life and let Cherrycreek escape to a place that is safer. After two moons, they met Mudwind. Mudwind fled from his family of kittypets because his sister died and his parents never let him out of their sight. So one night, he escaped through a tiny window that was left open. The next day, they met Jaychest. He explained that his mother was the medicine cat for Windclan. She wasn't suppose to have him, so she kept him hidden for many, many moons. After she got killed in a battle with Shadowclan, the deputy of Shadowclan found him and tried to kill him, but he escaped into another part of the woods. And they have been together ever since.

"Are you ok, Cherrycreek?" questioned Jaychest.

"Sorry," Cherrycreek replied, "I just feel a little dizzy."

"You should probably lie down, then."

Owlface took a second to realize that something was not right.

"I'm fine, Jaychest."

"No you aren't, I would no if you aren't. I care too much to lose you."

"We don't have time for the mushiness, we got to do something," complained Mudwind.

Owlface turned around for another cat for help.

Then out of nowhere, Mistpaw stared at them, eyes wide.

 _ **Chapter 7**_

"You ok, Mistpaw?" questioned Stonepaw.

"You gotta see this, Stonepaw."

Stonepaw looked curious, but then replaced by horror. "Someone's hurt, we got to help them."

Mistpaw thought about it for a moment, "Ok."

They ran over to Owlface and the others

"Do you need help?" asked Mistpaw.

Owlface didn't think twice, "Yes, do you know some medical techniques?"

"Yeah, I know some."

Mistpaw ran over to Cherrycreek, examining her. Finally after a while she ordered, "Stonepaw, I need some food, stat!"

Stonepaw ran to a bush and a moment later, there was a fat rat in his jaw.

"Thank you, Stonepaw," thanked Mistpaw. He handed her the fat rat and told Cherrycreek, "Eat this, it will make you feel better."

Cherrycreek lifted her head and took bites until the rat was gone.

"What was wrong, I demand to know!" ordered Jaychest.

"Nothing too serious. She wasn't getting the nutrients she needed to function. I recommend you start eating fresh kill, it will give you the energy to do stuff again." explained Mistpaw.

She turned to Owlface, "What is your name?"

"Owlface."

"Cool, I had a brother named Owlkit, but he ran away after Shadowclan attacked."

Owlface's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what she just said.

"Mistkit?"

"Mistpaw," corrected Mistpaw.

"Is that really you? After all these moons?"

"Nice to see you again Owlkit." teased Mistpaw.

"Owlface," corrected Owlface.

Mistpaw couldn't help but nuzzle Owlface with all her might. As for Owlface, he did the same.

Stonepaw looked astounded and crazy. "So, you were right?"

"Don't act so surprised Stonepaw," argued Mistpaw.

Owlface turned the argument into awkwardness, "So, do you guys have a thing or something?"

Mistpaw and Stonepaw looked at each other, very embarressed. "Uh, well," Stonepaw stammered, "We knew each other for a long time?"

"Mistpaw, you're an apprentice? From what clan?" Owlface asked in concern.

Mistpaw never thought of it that way, "Well, we're apprentices from Shadowclan."

"Shadowclan?! Who's your mentor?"

"Icefang."

"ICEFANG?!" Jaychest shouted, "He is the Shadowclan deputy who killed my mother and tried to kill me!"

Everyone was quiet for for many moments. Icefang killed a innocent she-cat? Why would he do such a thing? "So, who is your mentor?" Owlface pointed at Stonepaw.

"Flamefur."

"Never heard of her."

"Well," Mudwind started, "Now that you are here, are you going to go back to Shadowclan, or are you staying with us?"

Mistpaw and Stonepaw looked at each other. "Well, should we go with them?"

"You're asking me?" Mistpaw seemed a little stunned.

"Well yeah, Owlface is real, that means your other sibling are." That was true, and it is way too dangerous to go back to Shadowclan. She would never be happier in Shadowclan as with her siblings.

"Okay, we'll find them."

She looked at Owlface, he had a warm smile on his face. "You are no longer apprentices, you're with us now."

Happiness filled Mistpaw's heart. "So, are we getting our warrior names?"

"Yes. With Starclan by my side, Stonepaw will now be known as Stonerunner, for his spirit to run as long and fast as he can to help his friend chase her dreams." He looked at Stonerunner with satisfaction in his eyes. "Mistpaw will now be known as Mistheart, for her big heart of never giving up on her friends or her siblings and help to restore the love that all cats lost over the moons." Owlface looked directly into Mistheart's eyes, "Mother and father will be as proud and happy as me."

Happiness filled in Mistheart's body, like nothing can stop it.

"You make the call Mistheart," mewed Owlface.

"Let's go find our littermates."

 _ **Chapter 8**_

It was the full moon, time for the meeting with all the clans. There still was no evidence of Mistpaw and Stonepaw disappearing.

"Looks like your crush has decided to run away with a kittypet," Flowerpaw teased Hailpaw as they walked to the meeting. This was a special night for the apprentices because all of them were going to the meeting.

"There was no way Mistpaw would go with that kittypet," hissed Hailpaw.

"She would if she is smart, oh wait, she is," Ashpaw shot back.

"This doesn't concern you, you little kit." hissed Hailpaw.

Ashpaw looked down, embarrassed.

"Be quiet young apprentices," growled Blackcloud, "Do you think warriors would act like this?"

"No they wouldn't," Flamefur chimed in, "And neither should you. You are going to become warriors soon, do you think Silverstar would let you act like this?"

"Well, she would if one of your worst enemies slipped right out of your paws," hissed Thornpaw.

"Quiet," spat Icefang, "We're here."

"Oh, goody," Flowerpaw mewed happily, "I can't wait to see all of the apprentices."

Hundreds of cats were here to have a meeting. The apprentices from Shadowclan joined in with the Windclan and Thunderclan apprentices.

"Hi there," said a orange red tabby she-cat from Windclan. "What are your names?"

"I'm Flowerpaw. That's Hailpaw. This shy one is Ashpaw. And the grumpy cat is Thornpaw."

"Cool! I'm Blazepaw," she pointed at herself, "That is Patchpaw," she pointed at a white and black she-cat, "This is Stormpaw," she pointed at a gray tom with black stripes, "This is Runningpaw," she pointed at a light gray tom, "And this is my brother Hawkpaw, this is his first meeting he has ever been to," she pointed to a red and brown tabby.

"So who are your mentors?" asked Hailpaw.

"Mine is Robinpelt," announced Blazepaw.

"I have Mousenose," mewed Patchpaw.

"Mine is Swifteyes," purred Stormpaw.

"I have Ivyleaf," meowed Runningpaw.

"I have the most awesomeness mentor of all the clans," Hawkpaw prepared himself, "I have Sunstar!"

"You have Sunstar? She is the leader of Windclan," Ashpaw chimed in.

"I KNOW, RIGHT!"

"Quiet down Hawkpaw," growled Blazepaw, "Now, enough about us, what about you guys."

They spent the whole time talking about their training until the leaders of all the clans called the meeting to begin. The four leaders stood up onto the high rock, including their deputies. The first ones to stand up were the Thunderclan leader and his deputy, Reedstar and Leafdust. Next was ones were the Riverclan leader and deputy, Duststar and Tallstep. Next were the Shadowclan leader and deputy, Silverstar and Icefang. And finally, the Windclan leader and deputy, Sunstar and Mosspelt.

"Welcome to the moonlight meeting!" announced Reedstar, "Tonight, is a very special night because all of the apprentices from the four clans get to witness one of the biggest meetings in moons!"

A big cheer went up in the clans.

"Let the meeting begin!"

"Thank you Reedstar," chimed in Silverstar, "The topic I want to disgust is lost cats."

Everyone went absolutely quiet, even the crickets stop their chirping to listen.

"In my clan, we have lost two apprentices yesterday while they were training. One of them is Icefang's apprentice and another is Flamefur's. Icefang's apprentice known as Mistpaw has been captured when Brokenstar was in control. Both of her parents have died during the battle and her littermates ran away. So, to prevent her from running away again, Runningnose gave her a special treatment to erase her memory from anything she has witnessed. Apparently, her memory has returned and set her on a path to lead her back to where she has began. Flamefur's apprentice known as Stonepaw has also had his memory erased because his brother has been murdered by one of Brokenstar's followers. His mother known as Grayfeather from Windclan has fallen in love with one of Brokenstar's followers when he was leader. They secretly met each other near the thunderpath until Grayfeather had two toms. When Shadowclan invaded Windclan, Grayfeather left one kit behind, and then took the other, but soon was killed by her own mate's friend. Stonepaw escaped, but got caught. These apprentices need you, they need all of you. And they can't do it alone. I need warriors to track them down, not just from my clan, but from all of the four clans. I want you to retrieve the lost cats not just from my clan, but from all the clans. Who's with me?"

A big cheer went up in the four clans. The only ones who were not cheering were the apprentices from Shadowclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan.

"We got to warn them," Blazepaw panicked.

"But how," Flowerpaw chimed in, "They could be anywhere."

"The day before they disappeared, they talked about going to the thunderpath," Ashpaw chimed in.

"And when I saw them at the thunderpath, and they disappeared, they must have crossed the thunderpath," explained Thornpaw.

"Can you describe their features?" asked a Thunderclan apprentice.

"Mistpaw is white with light brown spots, with a tiny nose, and green eyes. Then Stonepaw is gray with black stripes on his tail, and yellow eyes.."

"I think I saw them when I was hunting for the clan. I went to the exact place in the morning and they were gone, but they had footprints leading to the twoleg place."

"Why would they want to go to the twoleg place?" asked Flowerpaw

"Mistpaw said to Stonepaw that same night that she had to find her siblings, one of her siblings might lead to the twoleg place."

"Hey, thunderclan apprentice," she pointed at the apprentice, "When did you see them that night? What day did you see Mistpaw and Stonepaw?"

"Two days ago."

"First, we need to retrace their steps. They first met at the thunderpath, on Thunderclan's side. Then this apprentice can retrace their steps right in twoleg place. On that point on, we find them and help Mistpaw find her siblings before the warriors do. Deal?"

"Deal!" mewed everyone.

When it was time to go back to the camp. Flowerpaw said they meet first thing in the morning. She also mapped out what they needed to do in her head, but then, something disturbed her.

"Flowerpaw? Are you awake?"

"Am now."

"I have a question," mewed Hailpaw, "If we do help Mistpaw find her siblings, do we go back to the camp?"

"It would be too risky going back to the camp after we left it on purpose, and as Mistpaw said when she became an apprentice. 'There is always another way.'"

 _ **Chapter 9**_

"So, where do you think Rainkit is?" asked Mistheart.

"He and I started out together, but got split apart on the thunderpath. He is probably on the other side of it," explained Owlface.

"So we have to go to the thunderpath again?" complained Stonerunner.

"No, there is a shortcut. Follow me!"

The five other cats followed Owlface until the moon was right up in the sky, like no one could miss its beautiful glow.

"You said this would be a shortcut, it felt like we were traveling for moons," complained Stonerunner.

"It takes a few days to get there anyway," explained Owlface, "Let's stop here for the night."

"What if someone spots us? Then where do we go?" questioned Cherrycreek.

"I know a place we can sleep." Owlface ran down to a twoleg house and jump on the other side of the fence.

"Owlface. Where are you going?"

"Follow me."

One by one, the cats jumped over the fence and went over to Owlface, but someone was in front of him. A she-cat kittypet with a beautiful tortoiseshell pelt dashing blue eyes.

"Friends, this is my friend, Peach."

"Hi! Who are the two new ones?"

"This is my sister, Mistheart, and her friend, Stonerunner."

"Sister! She is so pretty!" Peach went over to Mistheart to observe, "Such silky pelt, beautiful eyes, and a cute tiny nose! Why wouldn't any tom like you."

"Listen Peach, we need to get to the thunderpath so Mistheart and I can find our siblings. Can we stay for the night?"

"Absolutely! You can sleep next to me when my owners are asleep."

"Great! Thanks Peach!"

"No problem! I'll give you a signal when my owners are asleep. See you tonight." mewed Peach. She walked into the big twoleg house with her tail held high. Mistheart realized that she was flirting with her brother, which disgusted her.

"We should hunt in the meantime before we starve to death," declared Stonerunner.

"Good idea, Mr. Obvious. Why don't we go get a mouse that will last for the rest of our lives. I never thought about eating before," Mistheart mewed sarcastically. Mistheart giggled at herself. "I'm hilarious!"

"Great thought. I'll go look for something to eat. I'll be right back."

"Bye, Stonerunner! Good luck!" shouted Cherrycreek, "He is so nice to every cat he meets. Especially Mistheart, they will have a bright future together." Jaychest had a look of jealousy on his face for a moment, then quickly change when Cherrycreek gave him a nuzzle on the cheek. Mistheart talked to Mudwind about what being a kittypet is about. Mistheart found her chance to talk to Owlface about Peach.

"Hey Owlface, can I talk to you?"

"Absolutely! What do you want to talk about?"

"About Peach. Haven't you noticed the way she looks at you, the way she talks to you, the way she walks at you?"

"You mean the way she loves me? Yeah, I know about that."

"You do?" asked Mistheart.

"Yeah, from the first moment we met. I was still pretty little back then. A lot of twolegs were about to crush me with their giant like paws, some even tried to grab me. I heard a high pitched voice over a fence that I was near meowing to me, "this way." I followed the voice over the fence and there was a baby kit looking at me with wide eyes. That was how we became friends, but she probably thinks that she wants us to be more than friends."

"Wow! I mean, have you ever felt about her as 'more than friends'?"

"What? No! Not to be rude or anything, but I'm just not ready for a relationship yet. Do you know what that feels like?"

Mistheart didn't know how to answer to that. Just then, Stonerunner came with a delicious vole in his mouth. Mistheart stared at him for a moment, then finally said, "Yes."

 _ **Chapter 10**_

"Are you sure we should do this, Flowerpaw?" asked Blazepaw when they got to the thunderpath.

"Do you want to go back to Windclan and confess where you were?"

Blazepaw went quiet, so did the rest of the Windclan apprentices. They found the Thunderclan apprentices on the other side of the thunderpath. They looked like they have ridden all around their clan.

"How do we get over there? We could get killed within the moment we step on the thunderpath," growled Stormpaw.

Finally, after a little while, the zooming monsters stopped coming when it was almost nighttime. "This is our chance! Go go go!"

One by one, each apprentice crossed the thunderpath until they reached the Thunderclan apprentices on the other side. Hawkpaw was the last one to cross the thunderpath. The moon was rising up in the sky, not a star in the sky. The apprentices looked up in the sky for starclan to help them on their journey ahead. "Wish us luck, Starclan. The clans are trying to get our friends. Help us Starclan!" Hawkpaw called out.

"It doesn't work that way, Hawkpaw. Sorry." Blazepaw went over to Hawkpaw and nuzzled him for comfort.

"We should stop here for the night," answered Flowerpaw.

Hawkpaw and Blazepaw immediately went to sleep. Hailpaw went to sleep after them, followed by Stormpaw, Patchpaw, Runningpaw, and Ashpaw. Thornpaw stood up until Flowerpaw went to sleep.

"Why are we doing this?"

 _ **Chapter 11**_

"Time to come in, guys," whispered Peach. She was hanging out the window of the house, "Hurry!"

Right on time, thought Mistheart. That vole was making her sleepy. Stonerunner looked at her with concern.

"You okay, Mistheart?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little sleepy. That vole you gave us must have had a sleeping medicine." she grew a big yawn. "Time to go in." Owlface was the first one to go in the window, followed by Cherrycreek, Jaychest, Mistheart, Stonerunner, and Mudwind.

The twoleg place was surprisingly organized. A nice couch in a room, lots of food, and a comfy kittypet bed. "So," Mistheart began, "Where do we sleep? I don't see any moss lying around."

"Anywhere you like to sleep. And when you get hungry, help yourself to some food in that big bag over there," commented Peach. A big bag was lying on top of something that Mistheart didn't know what it was.

"No thank you. Those kind of foods look like rabbit droppings," complained Stonerunner.

"I guess I'll try just one," suggested Mistheart. She hopped onto the high ledge toward the food. Stonerunner looked a little surprised. Mistheart looked into the bag, Stonerunner was right, they do look like rabbit droppings. Mistheart hesitated, then picked one up with her mouth and swallowed.

"How is it Mistheart?" Stonerunner called up.

"This is surprisingly good!" Mistheart went into the bag and started eating as much as she can. Stonerunner let out a sigh. Went up to where Mistheart was and tried to pull her out of the bag. "Don't touch my food!" hissed Mistheart. Stonerunner let go of her and took a step back. Mistheart buried herself to the bottom of the bag where no one could see her.

"Just leave her, Stonerunner," mewed Owlface. "She'll wake up in the morning. Don't worry." But Stonerunner didn't budge. He just stood there, staring at the bag.

Finally, after a little bit, Stonerunner moved and went to the couch to sit by Owlface.

"So, can you tell me what your family was like? I'd like to learn more," confronted Stonerunner.

"Well, our mother was one of the greatest warriors Thunderclan has ever seen before she had us. There were four kits in her litter, Mistheart, me, our brother Rainkit, and our sister Dawnkit. Our mother, Skyfrost, was a sweet but protective. Our father, Smoketooth, was brave and funny. One night, mother and father went with Bluestar to the moonstone. Dawnkit went to the moonstone and found the secret to it, nine lives. But something else came with the moonstone besides nine lives, powers."

Stonerunner looked with wide eyes.

"Each of us have powers that match our names. I have the powers of an owl, nightvision, flight, and that weird head turning thing. Dawnkit have the powers of a dragon, flight, fire breathing, and sharp claws. Rainkit has rain powers, he can make it rain at any time with his claws. And Mistheart, she can bring in as much mist she wants to, but she also has a bonus power, she can see the future. Only she alone can see what will happen.

"Wow," Stonerunner began, "I guess I owe her an apology. I thought she was crazy about all the stuff in her dreams. All this time…"

"All this time what?" asked Owlface.

"Of how I love her."

"Well, you can tell her in the morning about your feelings. She'll probably relax in the morning. Well goodnight."

Stonerunner looked at the food bag for just a few seconds, then went to sleep.

What he didn't realize was that Mistheart heard all of it. Thinking a lot of thoughts in her head.

As the mist started rolling in.

 _ **Chapter 12**_

"Hey, Mistkit! WAKE UP!" Dawnkit shook her until she barfed in the corner of the room.

"What?"

"Ready for our powers! It will be our first time trying our powers. AREN"T YOU EXCITED!"

"I guess."

"Quiet Dawnkit!" whispered Rainkit, "We don't want the other cats to hear about this."

"Okay. Let's do this thing!" Dawnkit spread out her dragon like wings and flapped them until she was in the air, but then quickly failed. Mistkit gave a little chuckle, but quickly changed when Dawnkit turned her way. "Well if you're so good at using your powers, why don't you give it a try?"

"Okay! I will!" Mistkit closed her eyes and shut them as tight as she can. Light, thin cloud started to roll into the nursery, then light pockets of mist started to fall, making their pelt's wet.

Dawnkit made a disapproving face, "Well how about making the mist go away? HUH?" Then about three seconds later, the clouds were gone.

"Okay! My turn!" chimed in Owlkit. White feathered wings sprang out of his back. Then turned his head 180 degrees, making his littermates almost barf in disgust. "HA HA!" he teased, "You should've seen your faces! PRICELESS!"

Rainkit didn't find that funny. Dark storm clouds started to roll in the nursery, followed by lightning in the clouds. Mistkit and Dawnkit jumped every time thunder boomed in their ears. Then Thunder rolled over Owlkit and lightning striked him, turning him into ash. Mistkit gasped, but not Dawnkit, who had a straight face, and Rainkit had a smirk on his face.

"Rainkit! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" screamed Mistkit. The ash from Owlkit started to rise up turning into the shape of him. He had an angry face. Rainkit and Owlkit glared at each other.

"Great job, Rainkit. Now I only have eight lives."

"Well now we're even. Remember that fox accident?"

"It wasn't my fault that fox tried to kill me!" Mistikit hated that her brothers fighted when they were in front of her. She wanted her family to get along, not to tear it apart.

"Guys, can you please stop fighting," Mistkit cutted in. Owlkit and Rainkit looked at her in confusion, "Please," she gave them a pleading face.

"What is going on in here?" Spottedleaf came in with a mouthful of herbs. Everyone stopped what they were doing. No one said anything for a moment. "Do you know where your mother and father are?"

"Mother is helping with Brindleface's kits, and father is doing battle training with Waterpaw while Cloudstripe is with Frostfur while she is having her kits," Rainkit cut in before his siblings could make up a lie.

Spottedleaf stared at them for a moment, the said, "You need to get your mother and father, there is a clan meeting." She walked away without saying a word.

"Why do you think there is a clan meeting? It can't be another one of those ones where one of the elders cut in," Owlkit smirked.

"I don't know, but something's up," declared Dawnkit. The four kits went out of the nursery and went to where all of the cats were gathering. Bluestar was as usual on the top rock. Lionheart was next to her with someone new by his side. A young handsome cat with bright orange fur. "He is so cute," swooned Dawnkit. Mistkit let out a little giggle, Owlkit burst out laughing, and Rainkit mimicked her behind her back, making her littermates burst out laughing.

"Attention Thunderclan! Today, we have a new member of Thunderclan! This is Rusty! He wants to be a part of Thunderclan to help protect us!" A bunch of boos rang up in the audience. Mistkit crouched down and covered her ears. She didn't like the way this was heading. Sudenly, Longtail yoweled out "He's a kittypet! Just look at his collar! It's a twoleg mark! It will scare all the prey in the forest, or make his twolegs come in the forest searching for the little lost kitypet with his pittyful jingling!"

Lionheart whispered something in Rusty's ear. Then charged at Longtail, who was leading the crowd of protests. Rusty attacked him hard, leaving him limping toward Spottedleaf, who was hanging out of the nursery. Rusty went back up to the high rock, having a satisfying look on his face. Bluestar continued, "His broken collar is a sign from Starclan! He will be an apprentice until he has earned his warrior name. His name shall now be Firepaw!" A big cheer went up in the clan. All the cats started to move along with their day. Firepaw went down from the high rock and went over to Graypaw. Dawnkit was still staring at him in awe. Mistkit let out a little giggle.

"We should get back to the nursery before mother or father find out we were gone," Rainkit chimed in. The four littermates ran back to the nursery where mother was looking for them.

"Where have you been?" their mother shouted. Their father was also there behind Skyfrost. Smoketooth had worry in his eye. A small fire started in the nursery when everyone looked at Dawnkit.

"So what if I am sneezy? Sometimes I just got to let it out," she whispered to her other littermates.

"You four are in big trouble! Why were you even out there watching a meeting only apprentices and warriors can watch?"

"Spottedleaf told us to find you because there was a meeting. We just decided to go to the meeting because we thought you were already there," explained Owlkit.

"Why in the name of Starclan is there a fire in the NURSERY!" screamed Skyfrost. Spottedleaf was at the doorway following the screams.

"Is something wrong, Skyfrost?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Why did you tell my kits about the meeting?"

"Your kits told me you were busy and I told them to go find you and Smoketooth. I didn't think they would go to the meeting."

"Well can someone at least get rid of this fire?" Dark clouds rolled into the nursery followered by heavy rain. Everyone in the nursery got soaked, but the fire was gone in under five seconds. The three littermates looked at Rainkit, who had a smile on his face. Also, the only one who was dry.

 _ **Chapter 13**_

Mistheart woke up with the sun blinding her eyes. She forgot where she was for a moment. Then she remembered being in a cramped kittypet food box. She tried to get to the top, but the food kept her from going to the top. Then the box started to move, tilting into a small kittypet food bowl. There she saw Peach looking into the box whispering, " Find your brother. He is with the others on the front porch." Mistheart had no idea what that meant, but she had to listen to her.

Finally, she gave it her all and ran out of the box in panic. The twoleg fell over and landed on its back. Mistheart looked back but quickly turned around before slamming into a kittypet door. Stonerunner and the rest of the group were waiting for her to get out and start a journey. Mistheart ran to fast and found herself not stopping until she took a big leap and jumped the fence. Stonerunner had a look of confusion on his face, and so did the rest of the cats.

"What in the name of Starclan was that all about?" questioned Cherrycreek. She looked like Icefang when he got mad at her. Jaychest came over the fence to see what the commotion was about.

"You ok, Mistheart?" asked Mudwind, who joined the rest over the fence.

"I'm fine, just had another vision."

"What kind of vision?" asked Owlface who also jumped over the fence.

"A kind where we had super powers. And Rainkit made you lose a live by getting hit with lightning."

"I remember that, that was the only life I lost."

"Anyway, where's Stonerunner?"

"He's trying to get over the fence." Just as he said that, Mistheart heard a scratch coming from the fence. Mistheart looked curiously through a little hole in the fence. She could see Stonerunner trying his best to reach the fence.

"You need help Stonerunner?" asked Mistheart. Stonerunner turned her way with an embarrassed look on his face.

"I… I'm good. Actually, I could use some help. You know I'm not the athletic type," he confessed. Mistheart chuckled at that, making Stonerunner have a huge smile on his face.

"I'll help you," mewed Mistheart. She leaped onto the fence trying to stay balanced at the top. There she saw Stonerunner at the bottom. She reached out her paws for Stonerunner to grab them. Stonerunner manage to grab one paw but not the other. "Okay, good enough. Ready?"

"I guess so."

"Ok!" With all her might, she pulled him over the fence, but landed face flat on the ground. "Oh my! I am so sorry! Are you ok, Stonerunner?" He looked up at her with big yellow eyes. "I'm fine."

"Ok, good. We should continue if we want to see Rainkit again." So they went on paws to the thunderpath. Mistheart saw flying monsters going in every direction. "Uh, so what do we do, Owlface?" She looked at Owlface, for the first time, he was clueless.

"We need to wait until it is nighttime. Then, it will settle down." Stonerunner had a frustrated face.

"Are you sure we can just do something else? Can't we just cross it?"

"Mistheart and I can, but not you guys." Owlface spreaded out his feathery wings until it almost hit Mudwind. Mistheart closed her eyes and tried to summon mist, and a cloud of mist came. Wrapping around her and pulled her up into the air until she was at the top of it.

"I did it! How?!"

"When you forget a power, the power never leaves you," answered Owlface. Mistheart looked at him with emotion in her eyes.

"What about them? We can't just leave them there." She looked down at the other cats in concern. Mistheart couldn't just leave them there, she had to talk to Stonerunner about the conversation she overheard last night.

"How about this," Owlface began, "I can take Stonerunner and Mudwind while you take Jaychest and Cherrycreek." Mistheart thought about it for a moment, then went with it. She closed her eyes and mist surrounded Jaychest and Cherrycreek, lifting them up in the air. Cherrycreek looked very scared by the height. So, Mistheart created one mist cloud so that Cherrycreek can feel better with Jaychest. Meanwhile, Owlface carried Mudwind and Stonerunner by his owl like claws and they were off, off to find their littermate.

 _ **Chapter 14**_

"Now, are you sure you're ok?" asked Rainclaw.

"I'm fine Rainclaw. I told you, they're not going to come anytime soon. Stop worrying about it. And if they were coming, I would've told you, now wouldn't I?"

"Diamondflower, this is our first litter, aren't you scared something might go wrong?"

"Why would it be?" Diamondflower answered, "It is just the way of life. This stuff happens all the time."The kits were due any day now. "I think the fathers get more nervous than the mothers in my opinion."

"Hello, Rainclaw," someone mewed sarcastically. A gray tom with black stripes came over.

"Go away Thistlethorn, I thought I established that moons ago," growled Rainclaw. Diamondflower had a glare on her face, bringing back bad memories.

Moons ago, Diamondflower met Rainclaw in the middle of the forest. She was searching for her leaf bracelet, which got lost in the rain. She came across him who was holding it in his paw. Diamondflower asked how he found it, and Rainclaw responded in the only light in the forest. Diamondflower spent every day with him since. Thistlethorn was from Diamondflower's clan, Shadowclan. He fell for her since they were born. Sometimes he would interrupt Rainclaw and her private conversations. When Rainclaw couldn't take it anymore, he challenged Thistlethorn to a fight, winner keeps Diamondflower, loser goes far away. Rainclaw easily won that challenge by just using his powers to cover him soaking wet in water.

"Listen, Diamondflower, you really think your kits are going to look as good as him." Thistlethorn pointed at Rainclaw. "If it were my kits," he walked toward her slowly, "They would look as good as me." Rainclaw looked like he was ready to pounce on him, but as Thistlethorn came closer to Diamondflower, she saw her opportunity to claw him right in the face. Thistlethorn fell back and landed on the soft grass, with a scratch across his eye.

"Diamondflower! Don't do that again! What were you thinking?" asked Rainclaw.

"I was thinking that this mousebrain better get out of here before I claw his other eye out of his face!" Thistlethorn looked a little scared and backed away as quickly as he could. Rainclaw looked at Diamondflower, surprised and scared in his face. "What are you looking at?" she finally asked. She turned around and lied on her back.

"You really shouldn't have done that!"

"So what? I was one of the best warrior in Shadowclan at the time. It doesn't mean I couldn't do it again."

"Yeah, but for someone who is expecting kits in less than a quarter moon," pointed out Rainclaw. Diamondflower rolled her eyes behind his back. She wished Rainclaw was a little more adventurous than protective. That was the only thing that she didn't like about him. She liked that he was smart, kind, and caring.

"Listen Rainclaw," Diamondflower began, "Can you let me do some stuff that other cats can do? Like hunting." Before he was going to answer, a little over a dozen cats came out of the clearing. Diamondflower stared at them for a moment before one of them said "rouges."

"Who are you?" asked the leader.

"I'm Rainclaw and this is Diamondflower, now what do you want," growled Rainclaw before Diamondflower could answer.

"We are looking for an apprentice that ran away about a quarter moon ago, have you seen her?"

"It would be helpful if you could describe her in detail." Rainclaw growled.

"She was a former apprentice of Shadowclan with big green eyes, a white with brown spots pelt and a tiny cute nose."

"Haven't seen any cat like that. Now can you go?"

"We need to find her before the clan warriors do. They plan to get her and her friend back so that they could erase her memory, again."

"Again?" questioned Diamondflower who got up, "But Shadowclan hasn't come up with a memory eraser medicine. I should know that."

"Fine, we'll help you find her, but only help, ok?"

"Starclan will give you their graditude. Let's go before the warriors do," answered Flowerpaw.

 _ **Chapter 15**_

Shadowclan was preparing for an invasion on Riverclan. Silverstar was in her den with Icefang when Flamefur burst in. "Silverstar! All of our apprentices are gone! Everyone is terrified! What should we do?"

Silverstar got up immediately, and sprinted to the apprentice den, Icefang followed her with quick speed. When they got to the apprentice den, no apprentices were in sight. "How long were they gone for," Silverstar finally asked.

"Almost a quarter moon ago," answered Flamefur.

"We need to meet the other leaders before anymore apprentices start to disappear." Silverstar climbed up onto the highrock for a meeting. "Cats of Shadowclan!" she began, "The invasion on Riverclan will not go forward, we have some other news on our paws! All of our apprentices have suddenly disappeared almost a quarter moon ago! We need to find them before they get in even bigger trouble than they are already in. I need three warriors to talk to the other clan about a meeting!" Blackcloud was the first to volunteer. Then Waterstorm, Hailpaw's mentor, and finally, Greenfoot, Thornpaw's mentor. "Thank you. You guys may go."

"Silverstar, where would we have our meeting?" asked Icefang.

"We will have it here. So that all of the cats will be included. After all, Dapplemoon will need all her strength to have her kits." She walked off to her den to rest before the other clans come.

After a little while, Blackcloud returned with the Riverclan cat with their leader Duststar leading the group of cats to the center of Shadowclan. Soon after that, Greenfoot returned with the Thunderclan cat with their leader Reedstar leading with a hard cold stare on his face. And finally, Waterstorm returned with the cats from Windclan cats with the leader Sunstar who looked around examining the clan. Silverstar jumped onto the highrock and looked down at all the cats. "Cats of all clans," she began, "I apologize for bugging you at this hour, but I have some torturous news." she paused, "All the apprentices from our clan have gone missing, I would like to warn you this news incase it ever happened to any of your apprentices."

"Our apprentices are missing too," chimed in Sunstar. Her pale yellow pelt joined Silverstar on the highrock. "We have been missing our five apprentices, including my apprentice, Hawkpaw."

"We've been missing our apprentices too," chimed in Reedstar, "We haven't seen them for a quarter moon now. Our mentors are getting really worried, what should we do?" The three leaders looked at Duststar, who had a straight face.

"My apprentices are still here. Not one of them has escaped. But just for an extra precaution, I'll make their mentors not leave their sides. And I'm still missing my daughter, Cherrycreek. I'll need a search party for her."

"So, it is decided, we will find our apprentices. I'm thinking that they are all together because they all left at the same time. Thank you all for coming to my clan to discuss this situation. Good luck finding your apprentices." After that, each clan went in separate directions to their own clans. Silverstar went back to her den and Icefang followed her. He ordered Flamefur to organize the dawn patrol and the elders to stay in their dens.

"Are you sure we are strong enough to get the apprentices back?" asked the deputy, "We are still a little tired since the meeting at Fourtrees. Without Flowerpaw, there will be no medicine cat. Ivywing is very old for a medicine cat, if she dies, there will be no medicine cat for Shadowclan."

Silverstar thought about it for a little while, then took a deep breath and said, "That is why we need to get them back. Flowerpaw is very good with her medicine skills, if she dies, Shadowclan will not survive. Now I need to think about this for a moment, can you leave me alone to think, Icefang?"

Icefang nodded in agreement and padded off to the warrior den. Silverstar went to the corner of the den when the sun was going down. She thought about Flowerpaw and the rest of the apprentices, but mostly Flowerpaw and Mistpaw. Flowerpaw was her only daughter, she had her before she became deputy. Because she was too busy with her deputy duties. She let her best friend, Honeyflight take care of her. Honeyflight took care of her so often, she thought it was one of her kits. So, as she watched Flowerpaw grow up to become a medicine cat apprentice, while she just watched in the background.

Mistpaw was a whole other story. From a different clan, from a different mother, from a different backstory. Mistpaw was born in thunderclan, but it reminded Silverstar of herself. When she became an apprentice, she put Icefang as her mentor because she thought they would have a special bond together, but she was wrong. Mistpaw was afraid of Icefang because he always forced her to try her best, which is what mentors are suppose to do, but his way was harsh. Silverstar tried talking to him several times, but he never changed anything.

Wherever they are, Silverstar wishes them luck.

 _ **Chapter 16**_

Mistheart, Owlface, and the gang have been traveling for two days now. They ate every so often, but with little to spare. Cherrycreek was always very tired, and so was Mudwind. They rested for a day before they ran into this field.

"Where are we?" asked Mistheart. Owlface was as confused as her. All that was left was this big tree with a big treehouse. Two mysterious cats walked up to them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" snarled the first cat.

"We are just passing through. We are looking for our littermates. Have you seen any unusual cats?" asked Owlface.

The two cats looked at each other. Then turned to them and said, "If you really want to see the "unusual" cat, then go right ahead. She'll kill you in an instant." Then walked away.

Mistheart was starting to worry. If the cat who would kill them in an instant attack, there is no chance in surviving.

When they reach the base of the treehouse, Owlface turned to the others and meowed, "You guys stay down here, if isn't one of our sibling, I don't want you guys to get hurt."

Cherrycreek and Mudwind didn't hesitate for one moment, but Stonerunner refused, "I am coming and that is final. I don't want my friend to get hurt without me to protect." He glanced at Mistheart in reference to her.

"Stonerunner, please just agree with Owlface. He is right, I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, this is family business." She turned around and mist gathered around her. Mistheart began to rise in the air with Owlface close by her.

"Mistheart! Don't leave! I got to tell you something! And before you say it can wait, it can't!" Stonerunner jumped, but not high enough to reach Mistheart. She continued ignoring him until Owlface and her were both in the abandoned treehouse. In one of the corners was a pile of soft moss and in the other were pieces of fresh kill. In the fresh kill was a squirrel, two rabbits, and three mice. Mistheart was tempted to take a piece of fresh kill with the way she was eating lately. Before she went over, she noticed claw marks on the floor of the treehouse and the treehouse walls.

Suddenly, a bolt of brown and red slammed Owlface into the wall. "Owlface!" shouted Mistheart. She ran to see if Owlface was ok, but the figure blocked her.

"Who are you? Why are you in my nest?" snarled the figure. It took a little bit to realize that the figure was a cat. It was a brown red tabby she cat with bright amber eyes. Her glare was the most frightening, even more than Icefang's.

"We mean no harm! We are looking for our long lost littermates! Can I please see if my brother is ok?" It took a while until she let Mistheart go. As soon as she did that, she ran to Owlface's side, examining his wounds. The mysterious she cat looked at them in sympathy. "You'll be ok, Owlface."

"Did you say Owlface?" asked the she cat.

"Yes, why?"

"I had a brother named Owlkit, he and I split up after our parents died." she walked away to the small fresh kill pile. Mistheart was looking at her, frozen in shock. Did she just find her long lost sister Dawnkit?

"What's your name?" asked Mistheart.

The she cat paused for a moment then finally answered, "Dawnwing." Mistheart froze in shock. This is her, her sister.

"Did you have any other kits in that litter?"

"I had another brother and a sister, but she was taken to Shadowclan. I had to face facts that she was dead."

Mistheart had to be clever of what she asked next. "Were your parents Skyfrost and Smoketooth?"

"Yes, how did you know…" then asked, "Mistkit?"

"I'm not a kit anymore. And neither is Owlface."

Dawnwing was all in shock as Mistheart. "What's your warrior name first of all, so I don't call you Mistkit."

"Mistheart"

"Such a pretty name! It goes well with your personality." Dawnwing nuzzled Mistheart on the shoulder. Suddenly, something disturbed them from below.

"MISTHEART!" Stonerunner was below them, sounding pretty nervous.

"Who's that?" asked Dawnwing.

"Just a friend of mine. He is probably still trying to get up here."

"He?" Dawnwing was suddenly interested for a moment. "And is this cat," she paused, "Someone special?" she smiled then winked.

"Dawnwing, he is just a friend, and it's not like he is my mate or something."

"MISTHEART!" called out Stonerunner.

"Excuse me." MIstheart walked over to the edge of the treehouse to see Stonerunner trying to get to the top. "Stonerunner, stop trying, I'm fine."

"I would like to see for myself," he answered. Stonerunner took one more leap, but as he was about to fall, mist caught up to him. He found himself staring at Mistheart.

"If you really want to see my sister, then I guess I can't stop you."

"Sister?" It took a little while to process some of the stuff before he saw a big muscular tabby she cat with big red wings.

"You must be lover boy," she answered.

"Stonerunner, this is Dawnwing, my sister," Mistheart explained.

"Listen tom, do you like my sister or not. Judging by your face and calling for her that you have feeling you would like to share."

Stonerunner just stared at her in astonishment. Finally took a deep breath and confessed. "Mistheart, you've been my friend for as long as I can remember. I haven't been completely honest on some of the stuff I said. You are the most amazing cat Starclan has ever created. Mistheart," he paused, "I always have loved you. And if something happens to you, I can never forgive myself. So, will you be with me, not just as friends, but as mates?"

Mistheart was lost in words. She knew that Stonerunner always had affections for her, but not like this. Being mates with him, that would be a big turning point in their lives. "Stonerunner, I would love to be mates with you. You would make me so happy." She nuzzled his cheek with affection.

"AWW!" cheered Dawnwing.

"Dawnwing, don't disturb them," mewed Owlface.

"Sorry! It is my fault that our sister has a mate."

Mistheart yawned. She was obviously tired from the journey.

"You guys can sleep here for the night, I don't mind," afforded Dawnwing.

"Thanks, Dawnwing," purred Owlface, "But we should probably get the others before it gets dark." So, Owlface and Mistheart helped the others get up to the treehouse. Cherrycreek was being dramatic.

"Who are you?! Are you here to kill us? Did you take control of Mistheart and Owlface's brains?!" That got everyone confused, including Jaychest.

"You can help yourself to some food while I get more." And like that she was gone. Mistheart helped herself to a fat vole lying on the side of the fresh kill pile while Stonerunner helped himself to a fat mouse.

After Dawnwing returned with a vole, two squirrels, and two mice, Mistheart just finished her vole while Stonerunner waited for her to sleep.

"You look tired."

"I am. I didn't think finding my littermates would be this difficult," answered Mistheart.

"Nothing is simple."

"Goodnight, Stonerunner."

"Goodnight Mistheart." After that, she was asleep.

 _ **Chapter 17**_

Up high in the sky was the bluest sky in Greenleaf. Dawnwing's treehouse lied in the back of two cats, a tom, and a she cat. The tom had a sleek gray pelt, and a white she cat with brown spots. They lied together sharing tongues, while two young kits in front of them played with each other. A light gray tom walked up to the two kits.

"Smokekit, you got to stop playing so rough on your sister Skykit," comments the light gray tom.

"Sorry father, I guess I don't know my own strength yet." Smokekit was a muscular tom kit tabby and his sister, Skykit, was a beautiful white tortoiseshell she cat. Smokekit went up to Skykit and nuzzled her with affection.

"I love that your kits are so sweet, Rainclaw, I hope our kits turn out like that," commented the brown spotted she cat.

"I'm sure your kits will turn out fine, Mistheart," answered a white she cat who went up and nuzzled Rainclaw.

"Thanks, Diamondflower!" purred Mistheart. She got up and nuzzled the white she cat. Mistheart drank the water near the river. Her mate went over to her.

"How long do you think until the kits will come?"

"I don't know Stonerunner, I'm not a medicine cat," answered Mistheart.

"Yeah, but you wanted to be one when you were an apprentice when we were slaves in Shadowclan."

"That doesn't count and you know it." She went back to drinking the water slowly. Smokekit came over and splashed in the water with Skykit close to his tail.

"Wait for me, Smokekit!" she called. Diamondflower ran over to them while black smoke clouds covered the sky. Mistheart coughed while Stonerunner tried to comfort her.

"SMOKEKIT!" snarled Diamondflower. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING YOUR POWERS IN PUBLIC?"

The smoke clouds immediately vanished. "Sorry, mother," meowed Smokekit. Skykit made a smug face. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. The sky slowly turned into a beautiful sunset with the sun hinting over the mountains.

"That goes for you to Skykit!" growled Diamondflower. Then the sky turned back into a blue sky.

Mistheart went back to drinking when something was wrong. She lied down quickly eyes wide with fear.

"What's happening?" demanded Stonerunner.

"Rainclaw!" called Diamondflower. Rainclaw peeked over the hill, but when he saw what was happening, he quickly got into a sprint. When he got there, he examined every part of Mistheart until he jumped to a surprising conclusion.

"The kits are coming."

"WHAT! DO SOMETHING!" screeched Stonerunner.

"I'll do all I can. First, I'll need to give her poppy seeds to calm her down," Rainclaw ordered.

"Since when did you become the medicine cat around here?" asked Diamondflower.

"The chervil?" Stonerunner came back with a mouthful of chervil. Mistheart didn't hesitate one moment and ate almost all of them. "Okay, Mistheart, you're doing great, just breathe."

"Can I take care of the kits when they get older?" asked Skykit.

"Hush," snapped the same moment, a spasm ripping ed through Must heart and she let out and gasp.

"push!" Rainclaw urged. "stonerunner, when the kit come out, cut the sack and like it fiercely the wrong way." Stonerunner nodded. Mistheart grunted. A moment later a wet slimy bundle came out a "Ok, here comes the kit." A moment later, a tiny gray striped kit appeared. "Now lick its fur the wrong way to keep the blood pumping." Stonerunner began to lick the tiny kit as much as he could. "Okay, here's another." a spasm came through Must heart again, and she yoweled in pain. The kit was a dark gray tom like his father. Rainclaw gave the kit for Diamondflower to lick. she gently licked the tiny kit until it was warm. It took a little while until a white with light brown spotted she cat came for Skykit to lick the young kit. Then the last one came, a sleek white tom, who Rainclaw began to lick.

"Why can't I help?" whined Smokekit.

"Because you can be a little rough, Smokekit," answered Rainclaw. Smokekit gave a grunt of disappointment, but Mistheart didn't have time to notice it. "You have four healthy kits."

"They are going to be a handful," commented Stonerunner. Mistheart gave a little chuckle, "But at least they're beautiful." Mistheart and Stonerunner nuzzled each other on the cheek.

"What are you going to call them?" asked Skykit.

"We got to see if they have any powers yet before we name them," answered Mistheart. Then, a big tree carried Mistheart and the kits up into the sky. "What in the name of Starclan?!" Mistheart stared at her four kits, curious who did that. Her only daughter scooted forward and the tree went back down. Stonerunner stared at them and Rainclaw studied the four kits for a moment.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" protested Smokekit.

"Shush, don't you know anything about kits?" retorted Skykit.

 _ **Chapter 18**_

Mistheart began to stir when Stonerunner pelt brushed against hers. She didn't really remember where she was until the walls of the treehouse began to come into view. Dawnwing was already helping herself to a piece of prey while Cherrycreek and Jaychest were sharing tongues with each other in the corner. Owlface came back with two rabbits in his mouth. "Good morning, Mistheart," purred Stonerunner.

Mistheart let out a long yawn. She glanced over at Cherrycreek and Jaychest, both looked more exhausted than usual. Cherrycreek got up and padded over toward Mistheart. "Hello, I didn't want to wake you today. You just looked so peaceful. Jaychest and I haven't gotten used to the new setting yet."

"Dawnwing, Owlface, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Mistheart. Both of them nodded and went to the bottom of the treehouse. Shade grew under the treehouse which was a perfect day just to do nothing. "So," she began, "I had this dream last night, and it took place here. Everyone was like us in real life, but older. There was this cat that I thought must have been someone important." She paused, "Okay, you know what, let me just sum it up for you there were these six kits that have special powers, like us. Each of them looked like someone we know. Isn't that a bit odd?" Dawnwing and Owlface looked at each other for a moment.

"Okay, Mistheart, but remember, you asked," Dawnwing exclaimed, "Do you remember the night we got our powers?" Mistheart nodded, "The moonstone gave us nine lives like clan leader, and an extra bonus, powers that go with our names. Something more powerful forced it to give us another power that cannot be seen. What you were describing in your dream was the future, well, the possible future, you have the power to see it. I have the power to read cat's emotions, that was how I could tell that Stonerunner was fond of you. Owlface's power is having super speed, that was why he can run from anything that stands in his way. When we were little, I remember Rainkit's was having all knowledge, that was why he was so smart. None of us really knew we had this power until we split up. We're sorry we didn't tell you earlier, we thought it would be a little obvious."

Mistheart was lost in thought for a little bit. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she demanded, "It would have been a little helpful and say 'Oh, by the way Mistheart, You have more power than you realize' that would have been super helpful, but no! You had to keep it a secret!" She stalked away from them, anger flaring in her insides. Why did Starclan even give them this power in the first place? Did they know that if they didn't, they would become mouse-brains? And even if Starclan gave them these powers for a reason, Mistheart will still think that she is still useless. Why did she come here anyway? Why did she even think she was going to find her littermates? It was all just a stupid dream! Her clanmates were right, Stonerunner was right, the world isn't such a happy place. Mistheart glanced up at the treehouse. Her life didn't belong to her littermates, or Cherrycreek, Jaychest, and Mudwind, not even Stonerunner. She caused all this trouble to the clans to chase after a dream.

To clear her mind, she went hunting. She can focus on food, than trouble. A scent of a mouse went through her nose. She followed the scent until she found a plump mouse lying dead in the middle of the grasslands. Why was this mouse dead? Mistheart went a little closer to smell the mouse, it smelled familiar, but she couldn't put her mind in the right place.

Suddenly, she heard the leaves rustle behind her. Mistheart jolted her head to the direction, but she couldn't see anything in the bush. She slowly paced back away from the bush. But when she went back something got her from behind. As far as she knew it, she was pinned down by a ginormous white paw. Mistheart began to wiggle out, but the paw caught her in time.

"Who are you?!" Mistheart gasped.

"Being this far away from home, I would've thought you'd recognize me." Fear shot her when the cat made that sound. "You don't know what you're doing Mistpaw, causing all this trouble and for what? You are going back to Shadowclan where you rightfully belong."

"My loyalty lies with Thunderclan, where I was born. Not in Shadowclan when all the cats that treat me like I'm mouse-brain!" Mistheart shot her claw at the cat's paw, which made him let go and the opportunity for her to wiggle out. "You don't know how long I waited to claw your face out!"

"Is that anyway to treat your mentor like that?" he growled.

"I have no mentor, and I don't have an apprentice name. I have my warrior name, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, is there?" he let out a little smirk and a dozen cats appeared circling her. One of the knocked out Mistheart that left her dazed and fast asleep. The muscular warrior went up and whispered in her ear, "You belong to me now, Mistpaw," hissed Icefang.

To be continued…

 _ **Chapter 19**_

"Has anyone seen Mistheart?" asked Stonerunner.

Dawnwing and Owlface were back but Mistheart wasn't with them. "She went hunting. You can go find her if you want," replied Owlface. Stonerunner jump out of the treehouse, his pads hurt from the height he fell from. He continued on until he picked up her sweet scent. Some other scent triggered him to the place her scent followed. He walked became a run and he stopped when he heard someone snarl. A white shape was just behind a clump of brambles. He found another body on the ground, but he couldn't see so he tried to get closer. A dark pelted warrior sprang onto him, and he recognized from the moment he was caught.

"Why are you here, Blackcloud?" snarled Stonerunner. His muscular black paw held him down enough so that he didn't escape. He picked him up by his pelt and carried him over to Icefang.

"This mouse-brain was swooping through the brambles."

"Now we found the other apprentice that was running away with Mistpaw."

"What have you done to her?" he demanded. Stonerunner struggled but couldn't get free. Blackcloud dropped him in the clearing beside a body. "Mistheart! What have you done to her?" He nudged her with his muzzle, but she didn't wake up.

"She's alive, in Starclan she is," he chuckled, "This was my plan this whole time. I knew that Silverstar is on her last life, and I also knew that she was too soft on Mistpaw. My plan was to rid her of her greatest fear, losing her daughter. Flowerpaw was always teasing her, now that she is gone. I will have to tell Silverstar that she is dead, and she will have to go and search for her. While she is gone, I will take over as the new leader of Shadowclan. There is nothing that you can do about it."

"No! You can't do this!" Stonerunner knew that Mistheart wasn't in Starclan, but they didn't know that she had nine lives. He crouched down beside her body and began to whisper, "Starclan, help us!"

"Too late, lover, your time is up. Soon, you will follow my orders and bow down to me as the new Shadowclan leader, and there is nothing you can do about it," snarled Icefang. Blackcloud went up to Stonerunner and knocked him out in an instant. There he lied next to his mate, both of them alive, but remain silent.

 _ **Chapter 20**_

Mistheart awoke, lying down on a solid ground. She turned over and grumbled of the tiredness that swept over her. She tried to stand up, but fell over. A cat with a star pelt glided over her. "Get up, Mistheart, you have a job to do," purred the star pelted cat. She nuzzled Mistheart to get up.

"Who are you?" Mistheart asked.

"My name is Skyfrost, your mother. I've come to warn you about dangerous things that are going to happen in the clan." She was joined by another Starclan warrior with muscular legs.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Smoketooth, you father. We have come to give you the strength that you are about to face. Shadowclan will be forever ruined if you don't stop what is about to happen. We also have come to warn you of an unexpected discovery. The night you were given your powers, the moonstone granted you that your kits will also have powers."

"My kits? But…" she paused. "No! Not now, why now?"

"Because they have just as much power as you do," answered Skyfrost, "We will always be with you no matter what happens." They vanished and pelted to the sky.

"Wait! Come back! I need answers!" The vision dissolved into nothingness.

Mistheart awoke in a dark cave with a gray pelt by her side. She let out a long yawn that startled Stonerunner who was still a little tired. A mouse sat in front of her that was a bit stale. Stonerunner looked a little uncomfortable, but tried to remain calm. "Stonerunner, where are we? Where are Dawnwing and Owlface, and Cherrycreek, Jaychest, and Mudwind?"

"I don't think we're in the treehouse anymore, Mistheart." A body of a cat popped in and it took a little while before Mistheart recognized her.

"Now that you are awake, I can check on you," mewed Ivywing, the Shadowclan medicine cat. The old she-cat padded over to Mistheart and gave her moist moss. Mistheart stood up and took a step back. Stonerunner also got up and went to her side. "Please trust me Mistpaw, its for the sake of your kits."

"I'm not Mistpaw, I'm Mistheart, Starclan gave me my warrior name."

"I know," purred Ivywing, "Starclan sent me a sign, a mist with a heart shape, but Icefang will kill me if I say your warrior name. So, whenever he is not around, I will intend to call you by your warrior name." She let out a gentle smile. Mistheart felt like she had no other choice, so she drank the moss and ate the mouse.

"Thanks, Ivywing, you're the only cat I can really trust in Shadowclan." She lied down on the dry moss beside Stonerunner. "Hey Stonerunner," called Mistheart, Stonerunner looked her way, "Are you nervous?"

"Of course," he answered immediately, "Why wouldn't I be? Icefang taking over Shadowclan, you're expecting our kits, and now we have no Idea where Owlface and the rest are." Mistheart let out a little mrrow of amusement. She couldn't think of anyone else to be stuck in a cave with. A guard went into the cave and dropped two mice, one was fat, one was not. Stonerunner picked up the fat mouse and dropped it right in front of Mistheart, "You need it more than I do." Mistheart nibbled on the mouse, but didn't feel that hungry, but she ate it before Stonerunner could finish his.

"I hope we are all comfy in here," sneered Icefang. Blackcloud and Greenfoot were behind him. "Your kits will be raised in Shadowclan and will have to follow my command."

"What's going on in here?" A silver tabby padded into the den with Flamefur close on her tail.

"Stonepaw?" asked Flamefur.

"Flamefur? Firstly, I am not Stonepaw anymore."

"Icefang! You better have a good explanation! Kidnapping a she-cat expecting kits and her mate! That's it! I hereby declare a new deputy by the power of Starclan!" screeched Silverstar. Icefang had fury in his eyes, then he striked. Mistheart was scared that she ran to Stonerunner for comfort. Tiny bodies started to squirm inside her. She tried to stay calm, but couldn't. Silverstar was starting to run out of energy, which had Icefang an advantage. Icefang struck his powerful claws at Silverstar's pelt, and she collapsed to the ground. Mistheart gasped, Flamefur yelped, and Stonerunner covered his eyes, refusing to look at the limp body.

"No!" gasped Mistheart. Icefang padded toward her, but Stonerunner stood in his way.

"Get away from her!" snarled Stonerunner. Icefang shoved him out of the way, but he fought back. Blackcloud and Greenfoot pushed him away from Icefang. He tried to wiggle his way out, but couldn't. Flamefur charged at him but his mate, Honeyflight kept her from getting to him. Mistheart backed up until the cave wall touched her back feet. The white warrior stopped right in front of her, and whispered.

"I am the the leader of Shadowclan now, and that means if you disobey me, you and your kits will be put to death."

 _ **Chapter 21**_

"Now just breathe Diamondflower, you're doing great!" encouraged Flowerpaw. Hailpaw and Ashpaw were licking the first kit while Flowerpaw helped Diamondflower. Rainclaw was checking every few seconds if she was ok, which annoyed all of them including the apprentices and Diamondflower. She let out another groan. "Ok, the second one's coming, now don't be scared." exclaimed Flowerpaw.

"Did someone mention scared? Is she ok? Can I come in now?"

"No, Rainclaw! Blazepaw, can you keep him outside?" The flame colored apprentice nodded and pushed Rainclaw out of the cave. Diamondflower let out a yowl of pain. "Thornpaw, I need that stick she was biting in the morning." Thornpaw nodded and handed the stick to Flowerpaw, but Diamondflower pushed it away.

"Just have the stick!" argued Thornpaw.

"No!" yowled Diamondflower.

"Just let it go, Thornpaw, queens get crabby when they are expecting kits." She threw the stick to the other side of the cave. Diamondflower let out another groan and a second kit plopped onto the nest. Flowerpaw gave it to Thornpaw and he licked it until it was warm. Then the kits began to suckle immediately. "Congratulations Diamondflower, you have two healthy kits," announced Flowerpaw.

"Can I come in now?" asked Rainclaw.

"Ye…" she didn't finish her sentence when he burst into the cave. Diamondflower looked up with a tired face. She let out a long yawn that made the kits squirm and let out little screams.

"They're beautiful! What should we call them?"

"How about after your parents, Skyfrost and Smoketooth? Our she-cat looks like her, doesn't she? And our tom looks like him," suggested Diamondflower.

"Perfect! Our She-cat will be Skykit, and our tom will be Smokekit." They curled up together while their kits were busy suckling. Flowerpaw peeked outside at the beautiful new-leaf trees. Patchpaw and Hawkpaw were speeding toward them as fast as they could. They were panting when they got there.

"Flowerpaw! We saw Shadowclan cats near the Thunderpath!" cried Hawkpaw, "It looked like they were looking for us!"

"There was this big tom with brown and red fur, and another with a gray pelt," interrupted Patchpaw. All the apprentices looked their way, and not a word was spoken. Diamondflower wrapped her fluffy tail around her kits, who were still suckling. Rainclaw growled something under his breath, but no one heard it.

A big gray tom was at the entrance, waiting for them to start running away. "Where were you puny apprentices thinking of going? We already captured Mistpaw and Stonepaw, and if you want them alive, you are going back to Shadowclan, for good." His voice was deep and scarey. Hailpaw turned to him and growled something.

"We don't belong in Shadowclan, Waterstorm," began Flowerpaw, "We belong where we think we do. But we can't let our clanmates die, not when they are still alive. So, when one of us go, we all do. Were going back and put an end to this madness."

"What about my kits? Where will they go? I can't go back to Shadowclan after how much trouble I caused. How much my family sacrificed for me, how much my littermates teased me," questioned Diamondflower.

"We'll take good care of your kits," promised Waterstorm. Flowerpaw looked back at the cats, then turned back to Waterstorm, "Take us to Shadowclan, Waterstorm."

 _ **Chapter 22**_

Silverstar lied peacefully in the cave with Mistheart, Stonerunner, Flamefur, and Ivywing. "She was my best friend," began Flamefur, "We trained together, fought battles together, even teased each other."

"What was she like when she was a warrior?" asked Mistheart.

"She was the bravest and funniest warrior there was. Back then, her name was Silverpool, one of the most adventurous warriors there were. All the apprentices wanted to be like her when they were older. Icefang came from a family that didn't appreciate their kits. His littermate, was a cat who ran away moons ago."

"What was its name?" asked Stonerunner.

"Her name was Diamondflower. She ran away just like you guys did, far away. No one has seen her for a long time. Anyway, I was the only one who knew her deepest and darkest secret, she had a kit. Icefang became her mate and they had a kit. Since Silverpool was too busy with everything that was going on at the time, she gave her kit to her other friend, Honeyflight."

"Who was the kit?" asked Mistheart.

"You probably know who it is, it was…" she was cut off when Waterstorm and Raggedfur burst in the cave.

"We found the apprentices and two other cats with two kits," exclaimed Raggedfur.

"Well put them in here, already!" snapped Icefang. All of the apprentices were forced in the cave including a light gray tom carrying a kit, and a white she-cat who was carrying the other. "It has been so long since I saw you." Icefang gestured to the white she-cat, who was staring at Silverstar motionless.

"No! Why did you do this Icefang?! She was your mate, and my hero!" But Icefang was already out of the cave when she finished. "Why did he do this to you Silverpool?"

"Her name isn't Silverpool," corrected Mistheart, "Her name was Silverstar, that was why Icefang killed her. He wanted to be clan leader, so she killed her."

The white she-cat stared at Mistheart, "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Mistheart. I was Icefang's apprentice before I ran away, to find my littermates. I was so close to finding them, but I couldn't find my brother. Who are you?"

The white she-cat hesitated, "I'm Diamondflower, Icefang's sister. And this is my mate, Rainclaw. And our kits Skykit and Smokekit." Ivywing went over to Skykit and Smokekit for any sicknesses.

Mistheart glanced at Flowerpaw and the other apprentices, "Why did you run away? Was it because of us?"

"Yes," began Flowerpaw, "At the gathering, Silverstar talked about you two going missing. I formulated a plan to save you guys. So, we got the Windclan apprentices, the Thunderclan apprentices, and us to rescue you. As you can see, it didn't really work." Mistheart looked around the cave, two guards at the entrance, Icefang sitting in the middle of the clearing. Greenfoot entered and brought three thrusts and a vole. Stonerunner got up and gave the vole to Mistheart. She began to nibble it until Ivywing came over.

"Flowerpaw," Ivywing gestured her over to Mistheart, "Well, I guess this includes all of the apprentices," each apprentice padded over to Mistheart, "So, we need to help Mistheart, especially now."

"Why should we help her?" growled Thornpaw, "She's the reason we got into so much trouble."

"Because," she looked at Mistheart, who gave a soft nod. Ivywing took a deep breath and whispered, "Because she's expecting kits." As soon as she said those words, all the apprentices jerked their head toward Mistheart and Stonerunner. All of them, except Flowerpaw, looked surprised.

"What?" asked Ashpaw.

"I mean, come on guys, it was a little obvious, don't you think?" protested Flowerpaw. They gave a long look again at Mistheart. She felt really uncomfortable. Tiny bodies began to squirm inside her.

"I guess you're right, Flowerpaw. You are getting a little plump, Mistheart."

"Yeah, I noticed," she replied. Mistheart leaned against Stonerunner, feeling a little self conscious. Blackcloud popped into the cave.

"Ivywing, Icestar wants to see you. The apprentices need to get back to their own cave." Ivywing left the room without saying a word.

"Icestar?" questioned Hailpaw.

"Didn't you see the dead body right in front of you? Icestar is the new leader of Shadowclan," prompted Stonerunner. Worriedness spreaded through the cave faster than wildfire.

"Are you going to stand there gossiping to the prisoners or are you going to do your duty as an apprentice?" retorted Blackcloud. All the apprentices left the cave one by one, all of them saying goodbye before they left. That left Mistheart, Stonerunner, Rainclaw, Diamondflower, Skykit, and Smokekit. It was a little awkward at first, but then it quickly became a conversation.

"Why did you have to find your siblings in the first place?" asked Rainclaw.

"I had this dream one night showing that I was born in Thunderclan. Now that I think about it, it was a little mouse-brain of me to cause all this trouble for a dream."

"That's not true, Mistheart," protested Stonerunner, "You found two out of three of your siblings. You thought that was all pointless? Look what we did! We found your brother, Owlface, in a health problem. We also found your sister, Dawnwing, in a abandoned Twoleg treehouse!"

"Wait," Diamondflower stopped them, "You said you found two out of three of your littermates. Who's the third?"

"When he was a kit, his name was Rainkit. I don't know what he is called now, but I still have hope that he is out there." Diamondflower looked from Rainclaw to MIstheart. She gave her mate a little nod and he padded over to Mistheart.

"Who were your parents?" he asked.

"Skyfrost and Smoketooth, from Thunderclan." Mistheart glanced over at Rainclaw, rain clouds started forming in the sky and then came heavy rain outside. Then cleared up to show the crescent moon outside.

"Are you my brother?" asked Mistheart uncertainly.

"What do you think, have you seen anyone else do that before?" He let out a gentle smile. With everything that went wrong, this was the best thing that happened. Now that she found all her littermates, what now? "You look so beautiful after all these moons, have you seen our littermates? Are they well?"

"They're doing well the last time I saw them," she paused, "What do we do now?"

"Is that even a question?" announced Diamondflower. Her kits were busy suckling, "We have to stop Icefang… I mean Icestar, from destroying the clan. If he succeeds, then Shadowclan will be destroyed forever. After that, he'll probably destroy the other clans too, if he's powerful enough."

"But what about Dawnwing and Owlface?" asked Stonerunner, "What if they also get captured? What if they get killed?"

"We have nine lives, I doubt they'd be killed," answered Rainclaw. His light gray fur drifted toward Diamondflower and their kits. Mistheart wondered if having kits will be like that, not so difficult.

"Let all cats old enough to fight in battle join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting," called Icestar. Mistheart peeked out of the clan entrance to see what is going on. The clan seemed a little confused, and also frightened. One of the queens Birdflight was sitting just outside of the nursery entrance. Her only kit tumbled out of the nursery with a ball full of moss in her tiny paws. Mistheart almost didn't recognized the kit because she was just born when Stonerunner and her left. The tiny gray and white she-cat stumbled over to the apprentices. "I have good news and bad news," Icestar started, "The good news is that I brought our missing apprentices back. I also brought back the two cats who started this whole mess." Mistheart felt hot under her pelt. "The bad news is that Silverstar sadly lost her last life." Gasps swept through the crowd of cats, "I will be your new leader, and promise you that I will make our clan great! That is the end of this meeting." He hopped down and went straight to Mistheart and the others. Honeyflight padded over close to her mate's side. Diamondflower covered her kits with her fluffy tail while Rainclaw got up and tried to help.

"Why are you doing this to us?" he growled.

"Because, Rainy, if the clan has this many warriors, no clan will dare win. If I want the clan to be powerful, I'll need to get the clan more kits." He padded over to Diamondflower. "You and Mistpaw will be moving to the nursery tomorrow at dawn. The toms however will be moving to the warriors den, all of you guys will not come out unless you are told so." He stalked out of the cave with Honeyflight close behind him.

Mistheart leaned against Stonerunner. Why was clan life always so hard? She thought. "I don't want to leave you, Stonerunner. I wish there was another way."

"Me too, but you heard Icestar, if we disobey him, we'll be put to death. And I don't want to lose you or our kits. It will break my heart forever if that happened to us. Now please, go to sleep, for our kits, Mistheart." Mistheart obeyed him and went to sleep.

 _ **Chapter 23**_

Mistheart was on stone hard surface with a clan cat that she didn't recognize. She had soft dark blue eyes with stars on her sleek pelt. She recognized her mother and her father, leaning against each other. Silverstar, who greeted her with a nod. But what she didn't get was that Dawnwing, Rainclaw, Owlface, and herself were in the same dream. They didn't have stars on their pelts, no flying up in the air, and also have nothing to do with Starclan. "What's going on?" asked Mistheart.

"The real question is where are you, you've been gone from my treehouse the last couple of days, what happened?" Dawnwing sounded distressed yet angry.

"It wasn't my fault! Stonerunner and I were captured by Shadowclan!"

"That's enough you two," purred Skyfrost, "I don't want you arguing when something much bigger than this is coming. This is why Starclan gave you this power, and now it is the time to use it."

"But why choose us?" asked Owlface, "Why didn't you guys give it to some other cat?"

"Because," answered Silverstar, "You cats have something others cats search for," she paused, "You all have a personality that makes you, you. Dawnwing," she moved over to Dawnwing, "You have the determination to take on anything that comes your way." She moved over to Rainclaw, "Rainclaw, you have the care that others don't which makes you help others when they need it." She padded over to Owlface, "Owlface, you have the courage to take risks when needed the most, you use your nine lives well." Finally, she padded over to Mistheart, "Mistheart, you have the love that is more stronger and more powerful than Starclan, and you will use it on Stonerunner and your kits."

"Kits?" Owlface and Dawnwing asked at the same time, "You're expecting kits?" They both looked at her, eyes wide. Mistheart felt hot under her pelt, but tried to ignore it.

"I guess I am," she answered, embarrassed. The cat with the soft dark blue eyes

stepped forward.

"I'm so glad that you four are my kin. I'm Mistypetal, your mother's mother. You four will do really well today, but something darker is coming. This is the reason you cats have these powers. The leader who separated you cats is returning, but with more cats, including Icestar. There is a prophecy."

There will be four with nine

Whose destiny lies to change the course of time

Stones will tell the tale

Of when a leader rises to unveil

To which blood run on his fangs

Four will fight for what is right

Beware the forest who give the bravest warriors a fright

"Is this where our destinies lie. Fighting a leader who is suppose to be dead?" demanded Rainclaw.

"We will guide you to your destiny," Smoketooth promised, "We wish you luck for what is coming." Just like that, all four Starclan warriors pelted to the sky. The vision started to vanish into a ripple.

"What's happening?" cried Mistheart.

"It's what Mistypetal said," answered Rainclaw, "Brokenstar's returning."

 _ **Chapter 24**_

"Wake up Mistheart! We have to move to the nursery," Diamondflower nudged Mistheart awake. Mistheart got up clumsily, heavy with kits, padded sleepily over to the nursery close beside Diamondflower. She was holding her two kits gently by her jaw as they padded over. Birdflight was already waiting for them at the entrance. Her kit was playing with a moss ball.

"Hello! Do you want to play with me?" she squeaked.

"Mistykit! What did I tell you about welcoming the new queens! They're busy with other things." Mistheart padded over to a pile of moss in the corner of the nursery. She lied down tired and hungry. If they want to treat a queen fairly, they might as well give her some food. Birdflight padded out of the nursery toward the fresh kill pile and came back with a plump vole in her mouth. She stalked over to Mistheart and dropped the vole in front of her. "You'll need your strength when you have kits. They are a handful." She let out a gentle smile and walked over to Mistykit. Mistheart sighed and began to eat the vole.

"Hello Mistheart," whispered Ivywing, "I'm here to check how you're doing." She padded over to her and examined her. Ivywing did it quietly without disturbing Diamondflower and her two kits. When she was done, she looked pleased, "Well, Mistheart, you are very healthy and so are your kits so far. It seems like you will have three or more, so keep resting and eating."

"Thanks Ivywing, you're a big help. Can you tell Stonerunner that I'm all right?"

"Of course dear." She silently padded out of the nursery.

"You're lucky that you're so healthy, Mistheart. I really wasn't when I had Mistykit. I didn't have enough milk, so I had to give her to someone else." Birdflight locked her gaze on Mistykit. "You know, when she was born, I named her after you."

"Really?" Mistheart asked, "Why?"

"Because you never stopped giving up on the things that matter. I want my kit to have that quality when she grows up." Mistheart never thought that she'd inspire anyone, especially when they are in this much trouble. Pain flashed through her as fast as wildfire. Tiny kits squirmed as if they want something, I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about this. I can't see your father, but trust me, I really want to. Her claws gripped the moss. Why is this so difficult?

"It's ok, Mistheart, just breathe," suggested Diamondflower, "It will be over sooner than you think." She breathed in a mouthful of air, then let it out in one big breath. She started to tremble, but she stopped when Flowerpaw came in.

"Hello," she began, "Tonight is the full moon gathering. I wanted to know if Birdflight wanted to come." Everyone looked at Birdflight for an answer. She glanced at Mistykit.

"Don't worry, Birdflight. We'll take care of her," promised Diamondflower, "You go and have fun at the gathering." Birdflight looked a little uncertain, but then nodded at Flowerpaw and then left the nursery. Smokekit squeaked and wiggled out of his mother's flank. Skykit continued to suckle while Smokekit clumsily wiggled over to Mistheart. "Come back here, Smokekit," called Diamondflower.

Smokekit stopped when he got to Mistheart's tail. The cute little tabby tom played with Mistheart's tail until he fell asleep. She moved him toward his mother and he lay down, fast asleep next to his sister. Mistykit was playing with the moss ball while Diamondflower was supervising her kits. Greenfoot came in and dropped to plump mice toward the two queens. "Why can't I eat?" complained Mistykit.

"I thought you already ate a squirrel just a few seconds ago," pointed out Mistheart. She began to eat the mouse while Diamondflower eaten the other.

"Yeah, but that felt like forever ago." Ivywing came in so quietly, that nothing has shaken the room.

"Hello," she greeted the queens, "I figured since Icestar isn't here, I might as well bring in both of your mates." Stonerunner and Rainclaw stood in the entrance. Mistykit looked excited to have new cats in the nursery.

"Will you play with me?" she gestured them to the moss ball laying in the center of the room. Rainclaw and Stonerunner looked at each other, then at their mates. Mistheart let out a soft nod and Stonerunner picked up the moss ball and threw it at Mistykit. After he threw it at her, he went over to Mistheart.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered swiftly, "I'm just not used to be back in Shadowclan." She continued to eat her mouse.

"Yeah I know. I didn't expect to be back here at all. And Starclan just had to pick the wrong time for us to send him back." Mistheart let out a mrrow of laughter at the joke. Mistykit tumbled over to Mistheart tail.

"Can you play with me?" she asked Mistheart.

"I will, I need to stretch my legs anyway," she answered. She got up slowly, but clumsily, and stumbled over to Mistykit. She squealed with excitement. When she got there, she tossed the moss ball to the little kit. Stonerunner got up and began to lick Mistheart's ears. Ivywing came in quickly.

"Icestar will be back soon. The toms should get back to the warrior's den, quickly!" she whispered. Rainclaw said goodbye to Diamondflower, and padded out of the nursery.

"Goodbye, Mistheart," Stonerunner whispered.

"Goodbye, my love," she whispered back. They touched noses and Stonerunner was out of the nursery. Mistheart felt a little sick, but it was gone in an instint. Birdflight came in really tired, when she saw Mistykit running around, she got mad.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I wasn't tired," she complained.

"Well, you can go to sleep now. You have a big day tomorrow." Birdflight sat down on a pile of dried moss with Mistykit sleeping beside her side. She went to sleep immediately. Birdflight rolled her eyes, "Kits."

"So, how was the gathering?" asked Diamondflower. Her two kits were sleeping near her flank.

"Well, when Icestar said that Silverstar gave her last life for her clan, everyone got really nervous. Everyone knew that Icestar is not someone to mess with. After the Windclan incident, killing that poor medicine cat, everyone is scared of him now."

"A medicine cat?" question Diamondflower.

"Yeah, when we had an attack on Windclan, Icestar found a medicine cat. Rumor has it that the medicine cat had a kit and was keeping him hidden. He killed the medicine cat and tried to kill her kit. The kit escaped and was never seen again."

Mistheart remained silent. While they were still mewing their heads off, she thought of the medicine cat. She knew who her son was. She also knew that he cannot come anywhere near Shadowclan, not when Icestar is still alive. What about the prophecy? It's bad enough that Brokenstar is returning. What about the one, 'Stones will tell a tale' did that mean the moonstone? What about, 'Beware the forest who give the bravest warriors a fright'? She never heard of any forest besides the one she grew up in. She yawned and tried to go to sleep, but the weight of her kits made it difficult. She doesn't know what to do about it.

The full moon hung in the sky with a bunch of stars. Diamondflower and Birdflight went to sleep, while Mistheart stood wide awake. She went to the entrance of the cave to look high in the sky. Her swollen belly hung out when she lied down near the entrance of the nursery.

Mistheart turned toward the trees. A swoosh came from the bushes making them rustle. Another one came closer to Mistheart. Panicking, she started toward the nursery until a shaped stopped her at the entrance and another in front of her. "Please," she whispered, "Don't hurt me!"

"Relax Mistheart," whispered one of the shapes, "We're here to get you out." It took a little bit for Mistheart to process that voice.

"Cherrycreek!" whispered Mistheart. She turned around, "Mudwind!" The creamed colored she-cat padded toward the trees.

"You comin'?" she asked. She recognized Jaychest, Owlface, and Dawnwing waiting for them.

"What about Stonerunner, and Rainclaw, and Diamondflower, and their kits?" Mistheart couldn't just leave them behind, especially now.

"Don't worry," Cherrycreek assured, "Owlface is going to get the toms while Dawnwing and Mudwind help Diamondflower with her kits." They padded over to a nearby bush, "Speaking of kits," she let out a sly smile, "I hear you're expecting kits."

"Starclan chose the wrong time to have me expecting kits," Mistheart answered, "Did you and Jaychest ever wanted kits?"

"Not really. We thought that kits would be a handful. Besides, were still young, we can choose when we want to have kits." That moment, Owlface appeared with Stonerunner and Rainclaw close behind him. Stonerunner ran over to Mistheart and began licking her ears.

"W-what about Diamondflower," stammered Rainclaw.

"Don't worry," Owlface assured, "Dawnwing and Mudwind are helping her and your kits. I never thought I would see you again."

"Me neither, well, any of you. I always thought that we all go through life without seeing each other again."

"We didn't have to go through a life to find each other," Mistheart purred, "We had nine to go through life with." Just then, Diamondflower came out of the nursery. Dawnwing was holding Smokekit while Mudwind was holding Skykit. They ran over to where they were hiding, and set the kits down. They squealed for milk.

"Can't we get them to be quiet?" hissed Mudwind, "They're going to blow our cover."

"The best thing we can do is get out of here as soon as we can before someone notices we're missing."

"You're right Mistheart. The only downside of this is that you're expecting kits. We can't go as fast as we want to," Dawnwing announced, "We need to split up and cover our tracks or else they'll find us."

Stonerunner was ready to argue, "What if one of us never comes back? I can't just walk away without knowing that Mistheart is safe!"

"Like I said before, we need to split up and cover our tracks. They'll get confused which way we went, if we go all together, then it will be easier for Shadowclan to track us down," Stonerunner opened his mouth to object, but no words came out, "Everyone, meet me at my treehouse as soon as you can. Go!" Everyone splitted up in seperate directions. Mistheart decided to go to the thunderpath because it was the only place she knew to get to Dawnwing's treehouse. She ran clumsily to the thunderpath as fast as she can. When she got there, she spotted a twoleg coming out of the monster. She carried a kittypet inside the nest, and she knew which kittypet.

"Peach!" Mistheart called. Peach turned around, eyes wide. Pain stabbed Mistheart making her breathe heavy. Peach slithered out of the twoleg's grip and sprinted to Mistheat's side.

"Mistheart! Are you okay? What's happening?" She panicked. The twoleg stomped toward Mistheart, but Peach clawed it, making it step back. "Please tell me what is going on. What's happening?"

"We got to get out of here! Shadowclan will know that I escaped, they'll hunt me down for sure!"

"I didn't mean that! I meant why are you in so much pain?"

"Oh," Mistheart felt hot under her pelt, "It's because I'm expecting kits." Peach stared eyes wide like she had two heads.

The twoleg tried to grab them again, but she slashed them away a second time and bit her pink collar off. "Come on, we got to move! You can tell me more when we get to wherever you are trying to get to." They sprinted as fast as they can across the thunderpath and on the other side. When they were safe, Mistheart lied down, out of breath. "Why did you rip your collar off?" she asked, "I thought you liked living your life as a kittypet."

"I thought so too. I was actually born to a rogue named Starry. I spent everyday practicing to hunt, to fight, and to learn everything I needed to know. One day, I woke up and a badger attacked our place and killed my mother. After that, I spend my days on the streets trying to get any help. My housefolk found me and here I am." She started to tear up when she was telling her story.

"I'm so sorry, Peach. Did your mother ever mention your father at all? Did you also have another name your mother used to call you?"

"I never knew my father. Every time I brought it up, mother would always say the same thing, 'Your father did some stuff that was bad'. I was born with a different name. My name was Blossom, but my housefolk changed it to Peach."

"Is it ok if you were Blossom again? In my opinion, I think it is a much better name than Peach." Mistheart lied down near a tree trunk. "It's your decision you know."

"No, I think my name will be Blossom again." She smiled a gentle smile. Her tortoiseshell fur glistened in the sunlight. Suddenly, Mistheart asked something that she couldn't take back.

"Do you still like my brother?"

Blossom stared at her for a minute then replied, "I do, but I doubt he likes me. I knew Owlface since he was a tiny kit. I don't thinks he wants a cat like me as his mate. Do you want me to hunt for you?"

"I would like that very much, thank you." Blossom gave a soft nod before heading into the forest. She was starving and was dieing for a mouse or some sort of fresh kill. She closed her soft green eyes for a few seconds before someone popped in her face. "Owlface! You scared me half to death! What in the name of Starclan are you doing here? Dawnwing told us to split up!" Her handsome white brother looked a little disappointed.

"I thought you would like me to hunt for you."

"Oh," Mistheart paused, "Well, I have someone hunting for me." Owlface looked around for any scent signs. "But, Owlface, it's not who you think it is!"

"You can't trust anyone at a time like this." A rustle in the shrubs where Blossom had disappeared shook. Owlface charged at it, but Blossom was quicker and knocked him in mid air, and held him down until she realized who it was.

"Owlface!" She let go automatically and stepped away shamefully. Her blue eyes saw affection and horror. She was holding two mice in her mouth and gave one silently to Mistheart. Who began to eat it quickly.

"Peach! I didn't expect you to be here." he looked a little embarrassed by getting his butt kicked by a kittypet.

"I-I'm not Peach anymore," she stammered.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me explain," Mistheart afford. So, she told Owlface Blossom's story and everything she learned from it. At the end, her brother looked bewildered.

"So, your name is Blossom now?" he asked her. She nodded and looked away embarrassed to show her face. Owlface padded slowly toward Blossom and touched noses with her. "Well, no matter what your name is, you're still beautiful to me." She looked like she was about to faint.

"W-what do you mean?" Blossom stammered.

"I always loved you, from the first day we met. I never had the courage to say it in front of your face." While Owlface was busy asking Blossom to be his mate, Mistheart sat quietly near the tree and ate her mouse. When they were finished, they headed for the treehouse, hoping to survive the journey.

 _ **Chapter 25**_

When Mistheart, Owlface, and Blossom arrived at the treehouse. She could see Dawnwing and Mudwind hunting below it. Diamondflower and Rainclaw watched their young kits tumble down the hill. Cherrycreek and Jaychest were quietly sharing tounges in the entrance while Stonerunner was busy pacing in front of the treehouse. "There you guys are! I was worried sick! Where in the name of Starclan have you been?" He walked over to Mistheart and began examining her from ear to tail. "Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?"

"I could go for a vole right now," she confessed. Stonerunner immediately leaped up to the treehouse and came back with a fat vole in his mouth. He padded over and dropped it in front of her. "Uh, thanks?" Mistheart looked at the vole for a moment, then began to eat it.

"Who is she?" growled Dawnwing who was gesturing over to Blossom.

"This is my mate, Blossom," answered Owlface.

"Don't you see!" argued Dawnwing, "She could be a threat to us all!" Blossom looked startled. Dawnwing continued, "We can't trust anyone! With the prophecy hanging on our shoulders, she'll just mess everything up! She looks just like her father! A worthless piece of fresh kill sitting in the cold frigid snow!" she stomped over to Blossom, "It's your fault we ended up like this! If you never existed, we would still live in Thunderclan with our parents alive!"

"Stop!" Blossom yelled.

"I will not be bossed around by the daughter of Brokenstar!"

"Stop it!"

"Haven't you been listening! I said-"

"Shut up!" Her eyes turned a dangerous red. Her claws unsheathed, her sharp teeth as big as ever. Blossom growled and shot in the air, straight toward Dawnwing, who was as surprised as everyone else who was witnessing this. Her sharped claws shot in the air right at Dawnwing's eye, which was bleeding dramatically. She fell limp to the ground. Blossom turned back and hissed, "Let that be a lesson to you for reading other cat's private feelings." Her eyes turned back to blue and turned around again. She stared at her claws, covered in blood, "What's happening to me?" she gasped.

"Wow," started Mistheart, "I've never seen anything more dramatic since the death of Silverstar. Do you know why you're acting like this, Blossom. Is it true that you're the daughter of Brokenstar?"

Blossom shuddered. She stared down at her drenched paws, "I don't know who I am anymore." Her eyes turned red again, this time darker than the last. Her eyes were fixed on Mistheart, grinning showing sharp dangerous fangs. Blossom began to slowly move forward while Mistheart backwards. She shot up in the air and charged right at Mistheart.

"Mistheart!" Right in mid air, Rainclaw shoved her to the side. He stared into her dark red eyes, "Oh, no!" And they went head first onto the ground. Rainclaw got up immediately while Blossom struggled to. Her eyes turned blue again.

"Why is this happening to me?" she gasped. She began to move away slowly, "I don't want to hurt you guys. I don't want to cause any more trouble." Dawnwing finally got up, showing a big scratch right through her eye, it was still bleeding, but not as dramatically.

"Maybe you should go." As soon as she said that, Blossom ran away in the bushes.

"Blossom!" Owlface called after her.

"You had no right to be in love with her," growled Dawnwing. She moved toward Rainclaw,"What do you think was going on? You're the smart one." Stonerunner ran toward Mistheart and began to lick her ears softly.

"Even that is beyond my knowledge. If she is the daughter of Brokenstar, then she is part of the prophecy.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember 'Beware the forest who give the bravest warriors a fright'? Well, it must reference toward the Dark Forest. Brokenstar does live in the Dark Forest along with other of his mouse-brained followers. No one has escaped from the Dark Forest, but I think now is different. Since Blossom has a connection with Brokenstar, I think he is controlling her mind, but she just doesn't know."

 _ **Chapter 26**_

After a long evening of a moon patrol, Thornpaw was as tired as a thrush. Icestar insisted on more patrols after Mistpaw, Stonepaw, Rainclaw, Diamondflower, and their kits escaped. Everyone is tired of the extra patrols, but of course, Icestar doesn't care. "Did you find anything useful?" he hissed.

"Nothing, Icestar," answered his mentor Greenfoot. He let out a low growl and dismissed them.

"Hey Thornpaw?" asked Blackcloud, "Can you wake up Ashpaw? It's time for the dawn patrol and I don't want her to miss it."

"Sure, I guess," he answered. He padded toward the apprentices den and entered finding Ashpaw sleeping silently.

"You know," Hailpaw creeped up on him, "You looked a little mouse-brained while you were staring at her. You also had a hint of a smile, did you notice?" Thornpaw felt hot under his pelt. Was he staring at Ashpaw?

"I wasn't staring," he growled.

"Right it was more like gazing," he paused, "You two will have the cutest kits together." Hailpaw laughed so hard that it was annoying.

"Who was staring at me while I was sleeping?" Ashpaw whispered. Thornpaw jumped and felt hot and embarrassed that she heard all of that. Her dark brown eyes went from Thornpaw to Hailpaw.

"Nevermind that," ignored Thornpaw, "Blackcloud wants you on the dawn patrol," he paused, "How much of that conversation did you here?" he regretted saying that.

"Not much," she paused, "Just something about gazing and kits and staring. There was also laughing I remember," Her dark brown tabby pelt kinda distracted him while she was talking. Thornpaw never realized it was so soft. "Again, you're staring at me. I think I'll go on that dawn patrol now." She padded out of the den.

"Hailpaw told me that you were staring at Ashpaw," informed Flowerdapple. Flowerpaw got her medicine cat name two nights ago and it's Flowerdapple. "Do you like her or something? You guys would have the cutest kits together." She giggled and padded away. Thornpaw always hated being teased. Yesterday, Mistypaw teased him about going to hunt for herbs, while he was going on a hunting patrol.

"You should sleep, Thornpaw," suggested Flamefur, "You had a long day." She left the den. He was the only apprentice in the den now.

 _Was I staring at Ashpaw? Do I like her or something?_ All these concerns made Thornpaw tired and grumpy. This was the last thing he needed, a crush. There is no time for love right now. Everything was in a blur and he was asleep.

"Wake up, Thornpaw!" shouted his brother. He got up immediately. "Someone is here, but we don't know who." Thornpaw walked to the entrance of the cave to find a long haired dark brown tabby struted to be greeted by Icestar. "Remember those nursery stories mother used to tell us?" Thornpaw nodded, "Well, I think one of them is about to come true."

"What do you mean?" asked Ashpaw who joined in on the conversation. Her pelt brushed against Thornpaw's, making him feel hot. "I mean, I never knew my parents, but which nursery stories are you talking about."

"This might sound insane, but I think Brokenstar returned to the real world," Hailpaw convinced.

"That's impossible," Flowerdapple joined the conversation, "How can a dead cat return to the real world with Starclan watching us. Have you got bees in the brain?"

"Have you ever believed any of the nursery stories your mother or father told you?" Flowerdapple nodded, "I remember Honeyflight telling Thornpaw and I of this one nursery story that surprised me. Apparently, you can come back alive if you take control of someone's body and kill another because then their spirit travels to the body. That is probably how Brokenstar returned to the real world."

"Even if he did, whose body will he control?"

"Probably someone who is related to him, that will make everything easier."

"Isn't everyone who is related to him dead already?" Ashpaw paused and thought about it for a moment, "What if he somehow had a kit. Then, that will work."

"You might be onto something, Ashpaw," Flowerdapple encouraged, "But if he even did have a kit, then who would it be?" The four cats remained quiet as the Shadowclan leader got up on the highrock to make an announcement.

"Let all cats old enough to fight in battle join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." The cats around them whispered to each other in worry. "I have some good news! A friend of mine has just come back from almost past the twoleg place. I have appointed him as my deputy to make all of the calls. Those who follow these calls will be rewarded, those who don't will be punished in Starclan's blessing." Thornpaw turned and looked at Ashpaw. She looked more scared than a piece of prey.

"Listen," Flowerdapple whispered, "I know we all made a mistake about escaping, but I don't want my leader to suppose to be a dead cat. We are escaping and not making any mistakes this time. Tonight we will do it, ok?"

"Question," Thornpaw mewed, "What if there are too many patrols. Remember the escape of the last prisoners? How will we even, if we are lucky, get past the border?" Hailpaw nodded at Flowerdapple.

"I never told anyone this before, but I used to built these old traveling tunnels underground to get to the other clans without being spotted for herbs. That was how I got a whole supply of catmint last leafbare. I'll show you where it is when this mouse-brained meeting is done." As the meeting went on, Thornpaw noticed that most of the cats were almost as worried as Ashpaw, but she was worried the most. When the meeting was done, Flowerdapple guided everyone to a bramble bush. She neatly moved them aside to reveal a dark tunnel. "Okay, we will escape now because there are no patrols, and whatever you do, don't lose my scent." She went first followed by Hailpaw, Ashpaw, and finally Thornpaw. He covered up the tunnel with a bunch of brambles, covering up the only source of light. "Everyone follow me," instructed Flowerdapple. They moved on until they hit a dead end.

"Where now?" asked Hailpaw.

"Up," answered Flowerdapple. She jumped up with the moon shining on them. One by one, each apprentice managed to get out. Thornpaw realized that they were at the thunderpath. Monsters were left to right, blocking the way across.

"Where now?" questioned Ashpaw.

"Come on," ordered Flowerdapple, "We can go straight until we get to a safe place for sleep." They went forward until they got to a safe twoleg place. Flowerdapple and Hailpaw went to sleep, leaving Thornpaw and Ashpaw.

"Ashpaw," Thornpaw whispered. She looked his way. "You looked really worried when Brokenstar came. Is there a specific reason that you're so afraid of him? It is totally fine if you don't want to tell me."

"No, it's okay," she whispered, "I understand that you're curious. Do you promise to never tell anyone my deepest darkest secret."

Thornpaw hesitated, "I promise."

"Okay," she started, "All of this began when I was only a kit. Brokenstar was attacking, and I was only about two moons old when it happened that day. My father tried everything he could until he died. My mother fought and fought until she had to fight off three warriors. She lost all her energy until she was dead. One of Brokenstar's followers took me away and raised me in Shadowclan. So my secret is, I wasn't born in Shadowclan, I was born in Thunderclan with my papa and mama."

Thornpaw was speechless, "But why tell me?"

"Because I trust you Thornpaw. You wouldn't be one of the cats who will shout it so loud that Starclan can here."

"Do you remember any of your parents names by any chance?"

"My father was one of the senior warriors. His name was Darkheart, he kinda looked like me. My mother was also a senior warrior until she had me. Her name was Cindershade," there was a hint of sadness as she spoke.

"But when Brokenstar attacked Thunderclan, I thought he made Runningnose erase all of your memories."

"They thought I was too young to remember anything, so they didn't erase my memory." She leaned over on Thornpaw, "Can I give you some advice, Thornpaw?" He nodded, "You can't go through life without knowing what's going to happen. Not even Starclan knows what is going to happen sometimes. Nothing is predictable. Nothing is simple." She gently touched her cheek to his. Then fell asleep next to him. Thornpaw felt happier than he has in moons. Did Ashpaw feel the same way about him as of he did of her?

 _ **Chapter 27**_

A little more than a quarter moon has past since Blossom ran away because she took one of Dawnwing's lives. Mistheart has spent most of her days in her sister's treehouse and Stonerunner giving her fresh kill whenever she needed it. Her kits will be here in less than a half moon, and so, of course, Stonerunner is freaking out about it. Diamondflower and Rainclaw's kits have been growing up fast and are now playing with each other almost everyday. Mistheart woke up with the wood walls covering the sunlight. Her swollen belly hung out as she made her way to the entrance of the treehouse. Skykit and Smokekit were play fighting while their parents shared tongues under the shade. Cherrycreek and Jaychest were carrying back prey with Owlface, Mudwind, and Dawnwing. Dawnwing had a scratch running down her eye from the incident. Stonerunner was waiting for her at the bottom of the treehouse. "Good morning, my love!" he called, "How are you feeling? Is everything okay? Do you need anything to eat?"

"I'm fine," Mistheart answered back. Mist traveled along her and safely guided her to the ground. She lied down close to Diamondflower and Rainclaw in the shade. Stonerunner sat down next to her as they watched Skykit and Smokekit play.

"That's not fair, Smokekit!" complained Skykit.

"That is what you get for wasting time complaining for milk!" he shot back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"That is enough you two," Diamondflower cut in, "Be nice to one another. We are in a middle of a situation. It's bad enough what is happening in the clans right now without you two arguing. Now come on, it's feeding time." The kits stumbled over to their mother's side. Dawnwing moved up to the treehouse to set down the prey.

"Hey, Dawnwing?" asked Mistheart, "How many more lives do you have left?"

Dawnwing stared at her for a moment before saying, "I have two more left." That scared everyone. Dawnwing was the best fighter, if there was a war coming, they needed her. "It's nothing serious. I just lost a lot, that's all." She flew up to the treehouse with her big red wings, followed by Owlface with his big white feathered wings. Mistheart sighed.

"What?" asked Stonerunner nervously, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Mistheart left without saying anything else. She padded over to the stream, where a fish was swimming upstream. She drank silently, while the cold water splashed her muzzle. A flash of orange caught her eye across the stream. She looked you, to see a handsome young tom with a bright orange pelt. He had amber eyes and a scratch across his muzzle.

"Hello," he purred, "I'm Citrus. I'm a bit lost, can you please tell me where I am?"

"Uh, sure," Mistheart stammered, "Where do you want to go?"

"Any place with shelter. Leaffall is coming, and I want to be prepared. You know how Newleaf is dreadful."

"Okay," she thought about it for a moment, "Follow me. I'll introduce you to the other cats. Come on." She waited for Citrus to jump across the river and follow her. They went through the bushes and the treehouse was in view of him. He seemed a little astonished, but he tried to hide it.

"Hi Mistheart!" introduced Cherrycreek, "Who's with you?"

"This is Citrus. I saw him across the river and he said he wanted shelter. Have you seen Dawnwing?"

"She's in the treehouse. I'll get her now," she offered. While she padded over to the treehouse, Mistheart whispered to Citrus.

"Okay," she started, "My sister, Dawnwing, is a little intense. I just want to warn you. Something has happened that made her moody, so don't annoy her." He nodded uncertainly. Dawnwing jumped out of the treehouse toward Citrus. Mistheart thought she saw him staring at her in affectionately, but maybe she was just imagining it. She slowly padded toward Citrus until she was a claw away.

"Who are you?" she breathed, "Why are you here?"

"I-I'm Citrus, a rogue. I-I was just l-looking for shelter." He was staring at her in the most bizarre way. Dawnwing didn't looked convinced. Mistheart understood, she had a rough time when she tried to let herself help someone.

Dawnwing sighed, "Fine," she started, "You can stay as long as you don't harm any of my littermates or their friends. And if you do, I will kill you, got it?"

"Got it." Her sister was rather surprised by her communication. As soon as she padded out of the clearing, Citrus whispered to Mistheart, "So, that's your sister. Does she have a mate or anything?" He pelt turned hot, even Mistheart could feel it.

"Oh no," Mistheart mewed, "She doesn't have a mate right now. I think she's just too busy with what is happening in the clans. If you're thinking of being her mate, you'd guys would be cute together." She started padding ahead. Citrus right on her tail, smiling so wide that Starclan can see it. When she entered, Stonerunner immediately sprinted over and examined her. "Stonerunner, please, I'm fine."

"Who's he?" Stonerunner asked.

"This is Citrus, a rogue. He will be staying with us. If you're thinking that this cat and I are together or anything, you're wrong. He's got his eye on another cat anyway."

"Hi," greeted Citrus. His flame colored pelt stood out from his surroundings.

"Come on," Mistheart interrupted, "We better introduce him to the others." The three of them padded to the treehouse. Mist traveled around Citrus, who was rather surprised and carried him to the top, followed by Stonerunner and Mistheart. When they arrived, all of the cats looked from Citrus to Dawnwing. Diamondflower wrapped her fluffy white tail protectively around her two squirming kits. Mudwind looked up, curious and angry, while Owlface looked at Dawnwing for an explanation.

"Okay," Dawnwing began, "For anyone who hasn't found out, this is Citrus. He will be staying with us until he is safe to travel on his own. Please make him feel welcome," she was about to exit when she remembered, "By the way, Citrus, we are not normal cats," she nodded her head signaling her littermates to do their powers, "My littermates and I have special powers. I can fly and breathe fire," she demonstrated, "My brother Rainclaw can control rain," Rainclaw demonstrated, "My other brother, Owlface, can fly," Owlface demonstrated, "And finally, my sister Mistheart can make mist," Mistheart demonstrated. Citrus opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. "Okay everyone," Dawnwing ordered, "It's almost time to go to sleep." She went over to her corner and went immediately went to sleep. Citrus quietly scooted close enough to her, but not wake her. Mistheart settled in her usual spot with Stonerunner close by her. _Maybe things are changing, maybe everything might be fine, but what if it is not?_

 _ **Chapter 28**_

"And that is how I learned never to eat deathberries." Flowerdapple was telling the rest about the dangers of some herbs. Ashpaw wasn't really listening. She had other things on her mind, like, _Why did I tell Thornpaw my secret? Do I like him? Does he like me?_ About a day and a half went by when she told Thornpaw his secret. Back before her parents died, she only remembered her being the only kit in the nursery because she never had any littermates. But she remembered other cats being in there, they were a blur and she couldn't figure it out.

They arrived at a twoleg nest. A cat was sitting on the fence looking miserable. She had no collar on, but a marking on her fur made it look like she did. A cat was standing over her, teasing about her. "The twolegs give me food whenever I want it. Oh, and you know the best part? They let me do whatever I want! What do you got? Huh?" Ashpaw stopped. She needed to do something.

"Hey! What are you doing to her?" She yelled. The kittypet looked up at her.

"Ew! Are you one of those forest cats? You have no right to be here!"

"Make me!" Ashpaw challenged. She jumped on the fence and hissed at the kittypet. He started to step away every time she stepped forward. Finally, the kittypet hissed at her one final time and ran inside the twoleg nest. She went down to the she-cat, "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just am having a really hard time. I can't take back what I just did. My father took control of my mind and I attacked my mate's littermate." Ashpaw froze. Is she Brokenstar's daughter? Thornpaw ran over.

"Are you okay, Ashpaw?" He asked. Ashpaw nodded.

"Wait, that's a clan name. Do you know someone named Mistheart?" asked the she-cat. Ashpaw nodded. "Really? If you're looking for them, I can take you to them."

"Wait," Flowerdapple joined in, "You can?"

"Yes, oh, by the way, my name is Blossom."

"Okay," Blossom mewed, "This is as far as I go. Don't mention to them that I brought you here. Okay?" They nodded. "Great, thanks!" and she padded off. They looked at each other and in the clearing, they saw an old twoleg treehouse. The moon was not helpful because it wasn't showing because of the clouds. _Starclan must be angry!_ Thought Ashpaw. Quietly, each apprentice padded silently to the treehouse. Ashpaw could see a brown tabby with a scar across her eye. She looked strangely like her. Both had similar pelts and both had similar eyes. Another cat followed her, a flame colored pelt tom. Then followed by another that she recognized the next cat.

"Stonepaw?" whispered Flowerdapple. The cats heads turned to where they were hiding. The brown tabby started to walk over, and then striked. She went for Ashpaw, who pinned her down with one muscular paw.

"Dawnwing! Wait!" Stonerunner halted. He looked at the four apprentices. "What are you guys doing here? Trying to send us back to Shadowclan?" He sounded irritated.

"We came to warn you and Mistpaw. Brokenstar has returned. Icestar has made him in charge of everything. Do you know anyone that is related to Brokenstar?" Dawnwing and Stonerunner looked at each other.

"We do," answered Dawnwing, "Follow us. We'll tell you as much as we can." She let go of Ashpaw. She let out a breath of relief. Thornpaw sprinted up to her and tried to make her feel better. They entered into the clearing of the treehouse. The tabby she-cat spreaded out these big red wings. The four apprentices looked in awe. She turned around, "I'll go wake Mistheart. She will be surprised to see you." She flew up to the treehouse. Flowerdapple turned to Stonerunner.

"How's Mistpaw doing?"

"She's doing great! And it's not Mistpaw, it's Mistheart. You should really get names straight, Flowerpaw."

"Speak for yourself. I'm a medicine cat now. My name is Flowerdapple, not Flowerpaw. Honestly."

"Stonerunner?" came a soft voice from the treehouse. "Are they really here? Is it true? Did Brokenstar really return? Why are they concerned about Brokenstar's kin?" Mistheart poked her head out of the treehouse. Mist started to float toward her and safely guided her to the ground. Ashpaw never realized how close she is to having her kits. She noticed that Hailpaw was looking really disappointed, but she rolled her eyes and forgot about it. "When did he return?" Mistheart asked.

"Two nights ago. Icestar put him in charge of everything, including leader," Ashpaw spoke up. Mistheart looked from her to Dawnwing, frantically deciding what to do. "We figured he came back by someone that is related to him, took someone's life and gave it to him. Do you know anyone who knows which cat is related to him. Apparently, you can only do it by controlling the cat's mind." Again, Mistheart looked terrified. A handsome white tom with gold specks on his face poked his head out of the treehouse and jump from the top.. She took a glance at Flowerdapple, who hadn't stopped smiling.

"I told you she didn't do it on purpose Dawnwing! She was being mind controlled by her father!" Dawnwing rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Owlface," she assured quietly. "Maybe you were right, and maybe I was wrong, but we don't know for sure." Owlface glared at Dawnwing. She walked up to Flowerpaw and asked her, "Do you remember Brokenstar from the past? Do any of you? Because if you do, beware of him, all those nursery stories your parents told you, they're real." Ashpaw mind was on the memory of her parent's death. Her father battling two warriors at once, her mother covering little Ashpaw with her tail. Brokenstar came into the nursery, killed Cindershade and took Ashpaw. She could still remember her limp, lifeless body.

"Hey, Ashpaw, you alright?" asked Thornpaw. She returned to the present. Mistheart was staring at the four apprentices.

There was a rustle in the bush, a dark shape moved in the air. Ashpaw padded as slowly and quietly as she can. The rustle repeated.

Something grabbed her and cut her legs. All she could remember was the evil face of Brokenstar, glaring at Ashpaw. Then…

Blank.

 _ **Chapter 29**_

Fear gripped Mistheart faster than a fox. _Where did Ashpaw go?_ A cat appeared, and she knew exactly which cat. "Brokenstar," she whispered. The long haired tabby was followed by ton and tons of rogues and Shadowclan cats, including Icestar. Dawnwing went into a fighting position followed by Owlface then Rainclaw. Their claws unsheathed and teeth bared, and so were the enemy's. The worst pain in Mistheart's life flashed through her and she fell to the ground. Flowerdapple sprinted over and studied her, but the battle already started.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" cried Stonerunner.

"Be patient, will you? I'm still figuring it out. It's not easy being a medicine cat." She gently put one paw on Mistheart swollen belly, then left it there for a few moments. Flowerdapple sighed and let go.

"What's wrong? Will you just tell me and stop being so dramatic! I'm the father of these kits and Mistheart's mate, I don't want to see them die!"

Flowerdapple looked at him, then at Mistheart, "The kits are coming." Blinded by the pain, Mistheart let out a cry of distress.

"WHAT! NOW?" A rogue slammed Stonerunner to the ground. He held him down with one muscular paw.

"Stonerunner!" screeched Mistheart. A cat stood in front of her. Flowerdapple charged, but was knocked backward and into the tree. The pain still surged through her, but was blocked by the fear of this cat.

"Say farewell, Mistkit," snarled Brokenstar. He held up one paw, his claws unsheathed, and swung his claws at her, but something blocked her. He was knocked backwards, but the victim was still hit and fell to the ground. Mistheart looked in horror and pain at who was lying still, but still alive. She let out another yowl of pain as her belly quivered. Flowerdapple made it down and looked at Mistheart.

"What about Blossom?" she asked. The tortoiseshell she-cat was breathing really shallow. Her belly was hit by the claws and was now oozing out blood. Her mouth was bleeding so bad, her teeth disappeared.

"Hailpaw!" Flowerdapple called. He ran over, "Get me cobwebs and marigold to stop the bleeding, poppy seeds to ease the pain, dock to soothe the scratches and pads, and juniper berries for her breathing. Thornpaw," he looked over, "I need honey to give Mistheart strength, Chervil for her kitting, and borage leaves to give her more milk. Oh, and also a stick to control her pain." The two toms nodded and went into the forest while Owlface zoomed over to Blossom's side.

"Blossom," he whispered softly. She opened her eyes softly and gave a weak smile. He slightly smiled back, but mostly his eyes were filled with tears. Brokenstar got back up and glared at Blossom.

"You're as weak as your mother, Blossom," growled Brokenstar. "Although you look just like her, I can see why she abandoned you. If you didn't know already, she escaped the badgers and left you behind because she didn't want anything to do with you, just like me." He lunged at her, but was wrestled by Dawnwing who shot in and did her worst.

Mistheart groaned as another ripple in her belly went. "Won't be long now." encouraged Flowerdapple. She put her paw on her, "Looks like four kits. This is going to be a rough night for you, Mistheart." Hailpaw returned with the cobwebs, poppy seeds, and juniper berries.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find any marigold."

"That's all right, Hailpaw. We can just work without it. I need someone to be with Mistheart while I take care of Blossom." Rainclaw stopped fighting and just zapped his attackers with lightning and ran over.

"I can take care of Mistheart, you go help Blossom." Flowerdapple looked at him for a moment, then moved to Blossom and started working. Rainclaw went to Mistheart's side and whispered in her ear, "I will do the best I can, I promise." Mistheart gave a weak smile, but quickly past when more rogues started to come from the bushes.

"You'd think you won? Think again," hissed Brokenstar. As Mistheart blinked more, more rogues keep coming. "Charge!" The rogues charged at them.

Something else came and fought it and outnumbered them. "Flamefur!" yelled Stonerunner. She fought off the rogue on top of him, sending him running away.

"We'd think we come and save you, just in case." More and more cats came and Mistheart realized that it was the four clans, uniting against Brokenstar.

Thornpaw returned with the honey, chervil, borage leaves, and a stick. He gave the stick to Mistheart, who began biting it, and gave the rest to Rainclaw. "Okay, don't panic Mistheart, just gulp down the honey and chervil and I'll give the rest later." Mistheart did as told and somehow gulped down the honey and chervil. A mass of pain flooded through her, but it didn't seem right. "Oh no."

"What?!" panicked Stonerunner.

"Mistheart doesn't have enough strength yet, the honey hasn't kicked in quite yet. The first one is coming, and she is losing too much blood. I'll do the best I can, but I'm not sure the kits will survive. It's is alright, Mistheart, just breathe."

"I'm not sure I can do this!" she choked out. Blood was soaking the grass, and she gave all her strength to the first kit.

"Okay, the first one is a tom. Just breathe, Mistheart. Almost there." She used all the strength that she had left. A wet ball plopped onto the soft grass. Rainclaw picked it up and started licking it until it showed a gray pelt with black stripes. _My son!_ Thought Mistheart. Another spasm went through her, but more blood started to soak the grass. Rainclaw got up and started to massage her.

"Get ready, Mistheart, the next one is coming." She gave a push and the second kit plopped onto the grass. "Another tom." Rainclaw began to lick him to show a dark gray pelt just like Stonerunner's.

"He looks just like Stonerunner," whispered Mistheart. Her heart swelled with love as she looked down at her two dashing little warriors. Another spasm went through her as more blood started to turn the grass red.

"Give another push. That's it." Mistheart gave one last push, but it wasn't enough. "Try again, but harder." Mistheart did as instructed. "Almost there, don't give up." _This is for my kits_. She pushed with all her might and a kit toppled onto the grass and started to meow. Rainclaw licked it to reveal a beautiful white she-cat with orange spots. "A she-cat. You got one more Mistheart, this one is tiny, so it should be easy."

More and more blood started to soak the grass. Mistheart began to feel weak from how much blood she has lost, but she didn't give up. She pushed and pushed until a tiny cat rolled onto the ground. Rainclaw licked and licked and a little white tom came into view. "Congratulations Mistheart, you have four beau-" he was cut off when a muscular tom knocked Rainclaw backwards and into the tree.

"Icestar," whispered Mistheart.

"Remembered what I told you, Mistpaw. If you escape, you and your kits die." She wrapped her tail protectively around her kits. He held up one paw and swiped, but before he could, lightning struck him right on him, turning to ash. Mistheart turned to Rainclaw figuring if he did that, but he was still knocked out. Then, she looked down at her kits and saw the her oldest opened his blazing yellow eyes and was staring directly at Icestar. She smiled, then flopped onto her side and disappeared to Starclan.

Mistheart woke in a dark area with a pool in the center. She padded over and looked into it. A white she-cat with brown patches was lying flat on the blood grass with four newborn kits by her side. "Welcome Mistheart." She turned around to see a dark brown tabby tom.

"Smoketooth!" she paused, "Am I in Starclan? Did I die?"

"No, this isn't Starclan, and you didn't die, you just lost a life. When you look in this pool, you see what is happening right now. That white she-cat with brown patches, that's you, my little warrior."

"Take me back, I need to protect my kits, I want them to live."

"As you wish, but you must know something before you go back. There is a reason Dawnwing looks like Ashpaw, she is our kin. Her father was my brother, he and his mate also died in the battle that separated you four. She is still alive, but barely. You must warn Rainclaw and may Starclan light your path."

She awoke in the battle. Mistheart's kits were squirming by her belly and began to drink milk. Stonerunner was in front of Mistheart and the kits, protecting them with his life. She could see Dawnwing was blowing fire at more than five cats and send them running back through the bushes.

Flowerdapple was with Blossom, finishing up her wounds with Owlface by her side. "You sure she'll be okay?" asked Owlface.

"She'll be fine as long as she rests," Flowerdapple reassured him. Mistheart turned around and saw that Rainclaw has gotten up and ran to the bushes where Ashpaw has disappeared. _Looks like she doesn't need Flowerdapple after all. Looks like my work here is done._

Her kits began to suckle beside her. Her second oldest, a dark gray tom, opened his gray eyes and storm clouds began to come below. Thunder rumbled in them and sended over a dozen cats running to the bushes. Stonerunner looked behind at his kits and stared eyes wide.

Reedstar was battling two cats at once and send them running. His deputy, Leafdust, was battling a muscular tom and knocked him off balanced in one shot. Cherrycreek was battling beside Jaychest and they sended three giving a scar they wouldn't forget. "Cherrycreek?" Duststar asked. The light brown tom was staring at his long lost daughter. She turned around and met his gaze.

"Father?" she asked. Her blue eyes were as round as moons. The leader of riverclan started to run up to her, but Cherrycreek quickly turned around when his deputy, Oakfoot, started to follow him.

"Now you can be mates with him, like you were suppose to."

Cherrycreek turned around, rage filling up in her. "Why dad? Why would I have a mate like that," she turned to Oakfoot, "No offense. I already have an amazing mate, so why would I change? What would mother say if she saw you talking to me like this?"

Duststar started to get angry, "Cloverstem has nothing to do with this. I was a fool to fall in love with her, that was why I started training in the dark forest, I'm the reason that Brokenstar and his followers are here." For a second, everyone just stopped, looked at Duststar, then at Cherrycreek, waiting for one of them to continue. Mistheart realized that something was on his fangs, then she realized that it was blood, from the prophecy.

Mistypetal's words rang in her ear, "Stones will tell a tale, of a leader who rises to unveil, to which blood runs in his fangs." Something clicked in her brain. Duststar is the leader, not Brokenstar, then that means…

 _Oh no!_ Duststar is the leader of the dark forest. He was from there, but came back, but how did he get here? What does that mean for his daughter? Is she a spirit? She was cut off when Cherrycreek started an argument.

"You lied to me! You lied to every single warrior that you ever led! You lied to mother about it! You lied to the leaders that trusted you, AND YOU STILL LIED TO THEM! YOU LIED TO STARCLAN ABOUT ALL OF THIS, AND YOU STILL KEPT GOING! WHY WOULD STARCLAN LET THIS HAPPEN?!" She was at the top of her lunges when she was finished.

"Starclan let this happen because they were too weak and helpless to stop me, like they always were." His voice was so calm, it gave Mistheart chills. "The dark forest knew what I was dealing with and helped me fight back. So, when I had the chance, I killed your mother during the perfect time, in battle, when you were still a kit. I figured that you would follow in my footsteps and be named Cherrystar of the dark forest, but unfortunately, I was wrong. So, now is the perfect time to kill you, and no one can stop me, not even the four." He padded forward, his claws unsheathed, his sharp fangs showing droplets of blood. He held up one muscular claw and swiped, but someone stood in her way.

"JAYCHEST!" the tall white and black to lied on the grass, his throat covered in blood. Cherrycreek lied down next to him, tears forming in her eyes. "No," she whispered. She bent down so her head touched his chest.

"Cherrycreek," he choked out, "I'm so sorry. All our plans, the thought of having kits, and I just destroyed it, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," she assured immediately, "I've been keeping this a secret until the right moment, and here it is. Jaychest, I'm expecting kits." She let out an awkward smile at him, and he smiled back.

"You've made me the happiest cat in the world, Cherrycreek. I could not have asked a better cat to be my mate. Trust me, our kits will be perfect," He paused and took one last breath, "I will never leave your side, Cherrycreek, no matter what happens, I will always be with you, I promise." He closed his eyes and lied as still as a piece of fresh kill. Tears filled up Mistheart, and she refused to hold them back. They ran down her cheek and onto her she-cat, who opened her bright green eyes and stared at Duststar.

Vines started to pop out of the ground and steamed toward the direction of him. They wrapped around his body so tight, he couldn't scream in pain. The vines squeezed him tighter and tighter until he stopped breathing and lied limp in the plants that soon let go of him and disappeared underground.

Mistheart smiled at her little she-cat who continued to suckle right after. "You will be a great help my little warriors." She gave each an affectionate lick. Stonerunner stopped fighting and padded over to say hi to his kits.

He lied down beside Mistheart. "They're perfect." He licked her ear in affection. She looked past him and there lied Brokenstar. He looked around, full of fury, and charged at them. Stonerunner stood up, and covered the sight of the kits.

Then, her youngest kit, opened his crystal blue eyes and began to pad up to Brokenstar, who was still charging. He stopped and gave a hard stare at him. Brokenstar suddenly stopped, he tried to wiggle his way out, but couldn't. Mistheart glanced up and realized that he was frozen in place. He looked straight into her eyes and hissed, "You haven't seen the end of me Mistkit. Mark my words, I will kill every single cat you love." Then, he froze completely. The little white kit looked again and snow drifted over his and the frozen cat crashed to pieces.

"That's it," she muttered, "Brokenstar is dead."

 _ **Chapter 30**_

Rainclaw emerged a little later, carrying Ashpaw on his back. She looked a little dazed, but she was limping on one of her pads. Blood oozed from it, soaking the green grass. Her foot twitched a couple of times in agony, but it looked like she was handling it well. Thornpaw ran over to her, and licked her fur, trying to make it better. "I tried everything I can," explained Rainclaw, "If I'm correct, she will be like this for the rest of her life. Which means she can't fight in battle, or even train anymore." He looked into Thornpaw's yellow gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Ashpaw, it's going to be alright, I will protect you. Don't give up on me, you're beautiful no matter what." He looked so worried, but Ashpaw just simply smiled at him.

"I'm not going anywhere," she choked. Flamefur looked across the clans. Reedstar and Sunstar looked around, too.

Reedstar climbed up on a rock and the four clans began to gather. "Cats of all clans, two leaders have died and four deputies have too. So, as I stand here today, Sunstar and I will decide the new leaders of the clans." Sunstar climbed up and sat beside him. They whispered a few words and the Thunderclan leader spoke again. "So, Shadowclan will decide their new leader while Riverclan does the same. When decided, the new leaders will come up here and stand on the Highrock."

The Shadowclan and the Riverclan cats came together and discussed, but Mistheart and Stonerunner weren't apart of it. They broke apart and two cats padded up to the Highrock, Berryspots, a black and white tom, and Flamefur. They hopped up beside the two other leaders and Sunstar spoke, "The clans have decided, Berryspots will be Riverclan's next leader, and Flamefur will Be Shadowclan's next leader. They will arrive at the moonstone tomorrow night to be given their nine lives and their name. Tomorrow at moonhigh, we all will each choose a new deputy, for ours have all died in battle. The clans still stay strong, and in situations like this, we will join together and fight for the safety of our clans."

The clans cheered and they started their journey back to their clans. Flamefur looked behind her and asked, "Are you cats coming?" They looked at each other, then followed. Owlface heaved Blossom up and onto his back and each followed. Mistheart, Stonerunner, Dawnwing, and Citrus each took one of her four kits. Diamondflower and Rainclaw were side by side with their kits rushing up to meet the others. Cherrycreek seemed rather distant, she kept her head down and stared at her feet in sadness. Her cream colored fur was muddy and unkept from the battle. Mistheart gave her kit to Rainclaw and headed toward her.

"I'm sorry, Cherrycreek, I really am."

"I know, I can see it on your face." She took a sigh. "I wish things were different."

Mistheart looked to the opposite side. She thought about her words. What if her parents never died? Would she grow up to be just a normal warrior? Would she even fall in love with Stonerunner, and have wonderful kits with him? She shivered at the thought of that. She wouldn't be where she was if her mother and father didn't die. Even if she didn't have her powers, there wasn't anything waiting for her back in Thunderclan. She already has the best life in Shadowclan, so why would she change any of that?

"Maybe everything happens for a reason," she finally answered. "When you first met Jaychest, wasn't that the best moment in your life?" Cherrycreek nodded. "And now you are expecting his kits. What would've happened if you've died, your kits wouldn't even be alive. Besides, you'll meet him once again in Starclan."

"But what if we never meet again in Starclan, what if I never-"

"No one lives forever, not even with nine lives, believe me, I should know." She smiled at her and padded a little bit faster toward Rainclaw. She took her kits and carried him again toward the Shadowclan territory.

The scene felt so familiar, but so distant. About two moons ago, it was the last she was in Shadowclan territory. She went to the nursery, and put her kit down on the moss and she lied beside it, and started to suckle immediately.

Dawnwing, Citrus, and Stonerunner entered with the three other kits and set them down. While the others left, Stonerunner stayed put and went to his mate's side. "What should we call them?"

"Have you seen their powers?" he nodded, "Let's name them after it."

"Alright," he found the oldest. A handsome gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. "How about we name him Lightningkit?"

"Great, and how about the next one, Stormpaw?" The tom looked just like his father, dark gray fur, but with gray eyes.

"Okay," he searched for the she-cat, "And how about the she-cat, Greenpaw?" She was a white cat with orange patches and leafy green eyes.

She nodded. She looked at her last son, pure white with icy blue eyes. She didn't want to name him after Icestar. "How about Snowkit?" It sounded smooth and nice by the sound of it. He squirmed at the touch of his littermates.

"Perfect." Just then, Flamefur called a clan meeting. They walked to the entrance and found three apprentices at the foot of the rock.

"Today," she began, "Is a battle that was fought by a leader who was never ment to lead. And as I see all of you today, we must remain strong for what might be coming next. Three apprentices have shown that they are worthy of being made full warriors." The three apprentices climbed on the rock. Ashpaw stumbled, but Thornpaw helped her up. "Do you promise to protect your clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Hailpaw answered immediately.

"I do," whispered Ashpaw.

"I do," mewed Thornpaw.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hailpaw," The white stepped forward, "From this moment on, your name shall be Hailstorm. Starclan honors your bravery and humor for protecting your clan. Ashpaw," The dark brown tabby stumbled forward, "From this moment on, your name shall be Ashmoon. Starclan honors your love and care for being with your clanmates. Thornpaw," The brown and golden tabby stepped forward, "From this moment on, you shall be known as Thornwing. Starclan honors your determination and courage for helping your clan in any situation. I present you as a full member of Shadowclan."

"HAILSTORM! ASHMOON! THORNWING!" The clan cheered. Mistheart and Stonerunner joined cheered for their former denmates. When they got down, they went straight for them.

"Congratulations!" cheered Mistheart.

"Thanks," greeted Thornwing. His tail was wrapped around Ashmoon. She was beaming at them, full of happiness. Flowerdapple came padding over, her smile was as big as herself.

"It was time you were made warriors, but I still got my name before you." You could tell she was super hyper. "I'm just so proud of you guys! You worked so hard! Well, hard enough, at least."

"Yeah, hard enough." Hailstorm rolled his eyes. "We only been apprentices for what, about moons and moons." They both smiled.

Mistheart's kits came tossing out of the nursery, all of them squealing in excitement, except Snowkit. He was just padding quietly, but the others were the opposite. Lightningkit went over to Flowerdapple and tried to tackle. Stormkit went to Thornwing and just sat beside him. Greenkit skipped to Ashmoon and touch her muzzle to hers. "I'm so sorry," apologized Mistheart, "They don't really know how to behave yet."

"Don't say sorry Mistheart, they are too cute to be mean to." She smiled as Greenkit played with her tail.

"So, Mistheart," called Stonerunner, "What do we do now, should we go back?"

She looked around at the other cats. Dawnwing and Citrus were curled up, each whispering something to the other. Rainclaw and Diamondflower watching their two kits, Skykit and Smokekit, playing with each other. Owlface and Blossom, asleep on each other, snoozing quietly.

"Nah," she answered, "We're already home.

(Hope you enjoyed it)

Mistpaw was always the cat getting picked on in Shadowclan, through teasing, guiltiness, and even love. But when she has a dream one night from Starclan, saying she has to find her long lost littermates, she and her best friend, Stonepaw begin their quest. With every littermate she finds, darkness grows over the clans. The Shadowclan leader dies, and with it, the worst leader in history will rise. Untold secrets are out, surprises come out from every corner, and a lie that can destroy the clans forever.


End file.
